Out Of Breath
by White Lady EF
Summary: "Kakashi, deberías pasar por el hospital cuando terminas tus misiones" - El peliplateado volvió a la tierra con sus palabras, y tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta. – "¿Para qué? Parece que tengo ninja médico personal…" KakaRin/OOC – M -
1. Capítulo I

**Out Of Breath**

**Autora: **White Lady EF.

**Género:** Drama, Amor, Sexo.

**Clasificación: **Apto **sólo** para **mayores de edad** (+18)

**Advertencias:** Lemon. Tensión sexual. Lenguaje obsceno. Lenguaje adulto. – En resumen, no apto para menores, sé que suena demasiado repetitivo, pero no tengo intención de pervertir mentes inocentes xD No me hago responsable por las consecuencias que produzca la lectura de esta historia… :P

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A:** Hello… soy nuevita en estos de los fanfics :P y vengo con mi segunda historia, en la que llevo un tiempo trabajando. Espero sea de su agrado, sobretodo para los fans de Kakashi y de la pareja KakaRin! ^_^ Y para aquellos que no están seguros de ser shippers de esta pareja, es una buena ocasión para que lean algo de ellos :D

Cualquier comentario, crítica, opinión, etc. serán bien recibidos!

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Era de noche en la aldea de Konoha. Un ninja solitario saltaba de tejado en tejado en dirección a su departamento. El ninja llevaba una máscara de ANBU con el dibujo de un perro, las ropas mal trechas y ensangrentadas por la recién terminada misión, había acabado con todos, pero él también había salido herido. Ya había dado el informe al Hokage, quién le había dado 3 días de descanso y recuperación, así estar listo para la siguiente. Las heridas comenzaban a escocerle la mente de dolor, la adrenalina de la matanza había desaparecido de la sangre de su organismo, y ya podía sentir el dolor de los golpes en su cuerpo con más detalle. Se tomaría una ducha caliente primero y luego se curaría como pudiera. Necesitaba dormir.

Saltó por la ventana de la tercera planta, que correspondía a su habitación. Entró sin hacer ruido y se puso en guardia de inmediato, había alguien más en su morada.

- Tranquilo, soy yo… - Reconoció la voz femenina al instante, bajo el kunai y se relajó.

- ¿Por qué tienes la luz apagada? – Se acercó al interruptor para iluminar la habitación.

- Así venías sin sospechas… ahora no podrás escapar de tu revisión médica – La ninja le sonrío. El bufó incrédulo, como si ella pudiera detenerle.

La luz dejó en evidencia una segunda ninja, delgada y ágil. Saltó cerca del ANBU y lo inspeccionó visualmente. La ninja hizo un gesto de desaprobación al fijarse en los cortes de los brazos y cerca de las costillas.

- ¿Te mando el tercer Hokage? –

Ella asintió levemente - Siéntate, por favor.

- Solo recibí dos cortes profundos, no es nada grave… Rin – El ANBU se sentó en el borde de su cama.

- Hai, pero de todas formas has perdido mucha sangre. – La ninja le siguió y abrió rápidamente su estuche de primeros auxilios.

El ninja se sacó la máscara para relevar sus ojos. El ojo izquierdo lo mantenía cerrado, le cruzaba una cicatriz hasta la mejilla, el derecho era tan negro como su pupila, el resto de su rostro lo cubría una segunda máscara de tela. Inspeccionó con más libertad a su compañera, que ahora estaba concentrada en proporcionarle su jutsu médico en las heridas.

Se fijó en su vestimenta y en su cuerpo. Ahora, que no pasaba muy seguido en la aldea por sus misiones, se daba cuenta que en todo este tiempo, ella había crecido… mucho. Él seguía siendo más alto, por lo menos le sacaba una cabeza de altura. Ella seguía utilizando su antigua vestimenta: llevaba su camiseta negra pero… le parecía mas escotada que de costumbre… _¿o era su imaginación?_, sus pechos le parecían más... _grandes_. Sus calzas parecían más pequeñas, y esa faldita rosada parecía tentadora. Gracias a dios, se tapaba los muslos con vendas ninjas. Se relamió los labios debajo de la máscara.

Rin ni siquiera se percató de cómo la miraba. Seguía concentrada en su labor, estaba aumentado la velocidad de división celular, y las heridas ya habían cerrado exitosamente. Sonrió ante su trabajo.

- Kakashi, deberías pasar por el hospital cuando terminas tus misiones - El peliplateado volvió a la tierra con sus palabras, y tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta.

- ¿Para qué? Parece que tengo ninja médico personal - Ella le dio un ligero empujón con el puño cerrado justo en el pecho, donde no habían heridas.

- Hai, hai. – Rió ella. – Necesito que te quites el uniforme para vendarte. –

Kakashi se sintió incomodo – No lo creo.

- Hey, solo he logrado que cicatricen, pero ante cualquier movimiento se van abrir de nuevo – Ella se puso las manos en la cadera, regañándolo.

- No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo yo solo. – Se acercó a la caja de los vendajes para sacar algunos.

- Lo estas haciendo mal, tienes las manos sucias, esos vendajes están estériles.

- Hai, hai. – Se levantó de su posición para dirigirse al baño, el solo movimiento le generó un dolor enorme en la esquina izquierda del torso, la herida se había vuelto abrir.

Rin frunció el ceño. Kakashi se hizo el loco, olvidándose del dolor, y siguió levantándose. La ninja lo empujó con una sola mano y el peliplateado cayó sentado nuevamente en la cama con una expresión de dolor.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Vamos, no seas terco, ya te he vendado antes –

_Sí… pero antes yo no era un pervertido _– pensó Kakashi angustiado.

- No me digas que tienes miedo de que te duela – Rin malinterpretó la angustia de Kakashi – Creo que esto te debe haber dolido mucho más – señaló su brazo herido.

_No… tengo miedo… pero de mí y hasta donde me pueda controlar, malditas hormonas_ – maldijo por lo bajo. Se golpeó mentalmente. - _Soy un ninja, claro que puedo controlarme. Y sobre todas las cosas, ella es Rin, mi amiga de infancia, el amor de Obito. Debo dejar de verla así…. soy un enfermo mental. Ya no voy a leer nunca más_ _Icha Icha Paradise. _

- Está bien, tienes razón – aceptó al fin Kakashi, resignado.

Se quitó la chaqueta blanca de las fuerzas especiales ANBU y luego intentó sacarse su camiseta negra sin mangas, pero sin éxito. La herida de las costillas le ardía. De repente, sintió las manos heladas de Rin cerca de su torso, ayudándolo a levantar su camiseta. Un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal.

- Ya esta – La camiseta cayó junto a su chaqueta, dejando al descubierto su torso herido y su rostro. La ninja no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo, seguía siendo guapo. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, sin vellos, fino y agraciado. Casi se le escapa un suspiro, pero su mirada se volvió triste casi al mismo tiempo. No era que esperara que en todo este tiempo, su compañero se volviera menos guapo de lo que era cuando lo conoció. Pero si esperaba que sus sentimientos cambiaran. Él estaba lejos de interesarse en ella, y se había propuesto cambiar su corazón. Había pensado que la distancia que se había interpuesto entre los dos, por las misiones ANBU de Kakashi y las obligaciones de ella en el hospital, serían suficientes para olvidar su amor de la niñez. Incluso se recordaba a sí misma a Obito, que había sacrificado su vida por ellos dos, se lo recordaba a diario. Se acordaba del momento que casi se le declara al peliplateado, pero él la había interrumpido, y sus palabras frías nunca las olvidaba: _"Yo soy el tipo de escoria… que te hubiera abandonado."_

_Pero parece que no escarmiento, ¿verdad?... Siento dolor en el corazón, y es porque todavía lo amo tanto… _

Rin escondió la mirada entre sus cabellos castaños que ahora eran largos y enmarcaban su rostro. Kakashi se percató de su sonrojo, había visto su mirada triste, cuando la máscara había abandonado su rostro. La ignoró y poso su mirada al techo. Claro que se acordaba de sus sentimientos, pero no podía corresponderle, ni ahora, ni jamás. _¿Cómo iba a traicionar a Obito de esa manera? El hecho de que estuviera muerto, no los liberaba en absoluto. Sólo hacía más difícil la condena._ Volvió a mirar a su compañera. Rin parecía haberse recuperado porque le sonrío. Tomó la silla del escritorio y se sentó cerca de él. Luego juntó chackra verde en sus manos y las posó cerca de su torso desnudo. Su chackra le invadía como un alivio generoso en su cuerpo. La herida ya no ardía, comenzaba a cicatrizar nuevamente.

Rin tomó los vendajes y comenzó a cubrir la herida del brazo. Lo sujetó firmemente.

- ¿Cómo lo sientes?

- Bien.

Rin asintió levemente. Necesitaba más vendajes para su torso. Se levantó de la silla para buscar más, dándole la espalda. Kakashi la miró por detrás, la espalda angosta… bajó por su cintura y su trasero. Ladeó la cabeza, esa faldita en verdad ya no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Las calzas enmarcaban sus muslos perfectamente. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se golpeó la frente, y volvió a su postura original.

Rin ajena a todo, se acercó nuevamente con nuevos vendajes. – Necesito que te pongas de costado.

- Hai…

Rin dejó la silla y se sentó también en la cama detrás de su espalda – Levanta el brazo. – El peliplateado levantó el brazo izquierdo.

La ninja por primera vez se fijaba en que su compañero había cambiado. Al parecer las misiones le hacían bien, porque su espalda era mas ancha de lo que ella recordaba y tenía los músculos más marcados. Tragó saliva.

Cuando hubo terminado de vendar, se quedó mirando su espalda fijamente. Su mano libre se posó en la piel desnuda. Kakashi sintió el contacto de su palma fría y suave sobre su cuerpo, pero no dijo nada, no estaba seguro de si ya había terminado. Rin sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cara, - _¿qué estaba haciendo? - _Pero el cuerpo no le respondía, acortó más el espacio entre los dos. Lo abrazó por la espalda.

Kakashi frunció el seño. Iba a pedirle que se retirara, pero la suavidad de sus manos y la delicia de sentir sus pechos en su espalda, no le dejó articular ninguna palabra.

Rin se atrevió a más, se enderezó un poco y beso la base de su nuca, donde nacía su cabello plateado. Kakashi cerró sus ojos, al sentir la delicadeza de sus labios.

Como su compañero parecía no moverse, ella volvió a besarle en la nuca y su pequeña lengua recorrió parte de su cuello.

El ninja volvió a sentir un escalofrío en su espalda que casi le hace temblar. Tenía que parar todo esto.

- Rin… no, por favor…

Ella se abrazó nuevamente a su espalda. Kakashi pasó saliva.

- No puedo evitarlo…

- Ya es tarde, ve a casa a dormir – trató de sonar lo más frío posible.

Se aferró más a su espalda, no quería irse.

- No es propio de una señorita estar en la casa de un hombre solo. – remató Kakashi.

- No me importa… - Dijo firmemente la ninja. Unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

_Él la seguía rechazando, ella jamás sería lo suficiente buena para él._

Kakashi pudo percibir los sollozos de Rin. No podía soportarlo, pero tenía que ser así… por los dos. Nada estaba bien, si se involucraban… no podrían soportar la culpa.

- Rin, no puedo hacer esto. Obito…

- Él esta muerto – le cortó antes de que pudiera seguir.

- Eso no importa

- ¡Claro que importa! – Rin se soltó del cuerpo de Kakashi y se tapó la boca. No podía creer lo que había dicho.

Kakashi se giró para enfrentarla. Rin estaba con la cabeza gacha, pero alcanzaba a ver su banda de Konoha en la frente, su pelo volvía ocultar su mirada.

- Tú también sabes que todo esto esta mal. Lo mejor será... que te marches.

Rin se aferró a su falda y apretó los puños. Levantó la cara con enojo.

- ¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Yo te amo! – Lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la castaña.

- Es precisamente eso lo que esta mal. – volvió a contestar fríamente.

Rin se aferró a todas sus fuerzas. No había vuelta atrás, no tendría otra oportunidad. Si quería luchar, este era el momento. Después no podría decirlo de nuevo.

- ¡No puedo dejar de hacerlo! Siempre te he amado, desde que era niña. No puedo vivir sin ti. Siempre estas en mis pensamientos. ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Lo he intentado todo! ¡Lo he intentado por Obito… por mí! No puedo luchar contra… -

Kakashi se había levantado, se puso en la espalda de Rin y estaba a punto de golpear la nuca de la ninja médico, todo a una velocidad increíble. Pero Rin se había adelantado, tomó un kunai del estuche de su pierna derecha y lo había detenido justo a tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? – Rin se acercó amenazante hacia el ninja, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- No te acerques, no respondo de lo que te pueda hacer. – Kakashi también había sacado un kunai de su estuche.

Rin bajó su kunai, no era pelear lo que ella quería.

- Sólo quiero que me dejes hablar.

- No quiero que sigas hablando… no quiero seguir escuchando.

- ¿Por qué?_ – _

_No puedo seguir escuchando, parece una tortura… mi corazón no lo resiste._

Pero Kakashi no respondió. Rin frunció el seño - ¿Por qué? – volvió a repetir, pero Kakashi se mantenía en silencio. De pronto se sintió mareado, la sangre que había perdido y el cansancio de la batalla, le estaban pasando la cuenta.

Rin se percató de la inestabilidad del pelipleatado y se acercó preocupada.

- Dije que no te acercaras – Kakashi seguía con el kunai en alto y se agazapo en su sitio.

Rin levanto el kunai nuevamente, se acercó veloz al ANBU. Kakashi instintivamente atacó, pero la ninja aprovecho que estaba débil y lento, y le arrebató el kunai con el suyo. Sin embargo, aunque Kakashi estuviera fuera de combate, había logrado hacerle un corte en la camiseta de la ninja entre el pecho y la clavícula. La tela se desgarró y un ligero corte apareció en su piel marquesina. Ahora se podía ver claramente el nacimiento de los pechos de la ninja que estaban tapados con vendas, se cubrió como pudo e intentó acercarse al peliplateado que se encontraba apoyado al suelo con una mano y la miraba con el sharingan activado.

Rin se detuvo antes de llegar donde el ninja. Él la miraba justo en la herida, ella se miró a sí misma. Si Kakashi estuviera en mejores condiciones, la hubiera podido dañar, en serio.

- Te lo advertí.

Rin le miró, pero no había resentimiento en sus ojos, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, su mirada parecía haber llegado a una resolución. Kakashi se fijó en la piel de su cuello se veía cremosa, la herida hacía destacar más su piel blanca. Ella comenzó a gatear lentamente para acortar la distancia, la camiseta se le iba cayendo más, la imagen no se le podía hacer más erótica.

- Si quieres matarme, puedes hacerlo. – Amenazó, terminó por llegar a su lado, le tomó la muñeca para inspeccionar su pulso. Él rápidamente retiró su mano.

_¿Qué sacaba con revisarlo? Tenía taquicardia pero no por que se sintiera mal, ella lo estaba volviendo loco_.

- Déjame ayudarte a levantarte al menos. – Kakashi no respondió, pero dejó que Rin lo tomara despacio, se apoyaron contra la pared, para la menuda Rin, el cuerpo de Kakashi pesaba demasiado. La respiración del peliplateado se hizo trabajosa nuevamente, estaban tan cerca que podía oler el aroma a canela que desprendía el cabello de su compañera, el olor a sangre que brotaba de la pequeña herida de su piel. Soltó el kunai, sin darse cuenta.

Estaba tan cerca de su cuello… se acercó casi hipnotizado. Beso la herida y lamió con cuidado la sangre. El cuerpo de Rin se paralizó, podía sentir la lengua caliente del peliplateado y la piel se le erizó. Seguía lamiendo aunque la herida había dejado de sangrar, beso la piel descubierta y se abrió paso hacia su cuello.

El corazón de Rin latía desbocado, pero no podía moverse, tenía miedo que la dejara de besar ante cualquier movimiento que hiciera su cuerpo.

La piel de su cuello era tan suave como lo había imaginado. Se acomodó mejor, se pusó de frente a la ninja médico y la atrapó contra la pared. Siguió besando su cuello, y subió por él, hasta la quijada, tomó el lóbulo de su oreja derecha entre sus dientes y lo succionó un poco. A Rin le flaqueaban las rodillas, y estaba por caer ante sus caricias, pero el ninja se adelantó y la afirmó más fuerte contra la pared con su mano.

Kakashi se acercó a su oído y susurró con voz ronca: - _No quisiste escucharme… ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. – _

El cuerpecito de Rin tembló bajo el suyo ante su sentencia. Pero él ya no iba a resistirse más, se saco los guantes y las protecciones que usaba en los antebrazos...

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? :D... Ejem... si... fue intencional dejarlo hasta ahí... xD... No me maten T_T ...les aseguro que el próximo capítulo será muy... _interesante..._

**_Review? Porfis porfis porfis porfis! :3 _**

**_White- off._**


	2. Capítulo II

**Notas:** Hola mundo ^_^!

Espero que estén muy bien. Yo he estado algo ocupada con la universidad :) pero aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi historia :3

Espero les guste... pero lo primero:

**Muchas Gracias,**** a:** Saragirlotaku, sandy058 & Katy Hatake, por leer y por darse el trabajo de escribirme un Review :3 Gracias lindas!

También agradezco a la gente anónima que se ha pasado por aquí a leer (porque fanfiction nos deja un historial de vistas xD). Espero que este chap. sea de su agrado y sea lo suficientemente bueno para que me merezca un review? :3 Realmente, me hace feliz leer sus comentarios...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Lemon. Tensión sexual. Lenguaje obsceno. Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Kakashi se relamió los labios y se apoderó de su boca. Ella se demoró en reaccionar pero respondió a su beso hambriento. La lengua del ninja invadió su interior, y ella fue al encuentro con la suya. Respirar se le hacía difícil, pero no iba a separarse. Él la apretó más contra la pared, le lamió los dientes y luego paso su lengua suavemente por su paladar, la ninja volvió a temblar. Las manos del ninja bajaron desde su cintura, hasta sus piernas. La levanto y la aupó a su cadera para acariciar mejor sus muslos. Ella se aferró a su cuello rodeándolo con sus brazos, sin dejar de besarlo, sentía como sus manos subían por sus muslos y la tomaban por su trasero. La ninja comenzó a menear su cadera hacia él de manera inconsciente, él profundizó su movimiento empujándola contra la pared. Kakashi soltó su boca, le hacia falta el aire, y ambos jadearon mientras sus sexos se chocaban, Rin apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, su protector de la frente se soltó y cayó al suelo.

Kakashi se sentía energizado como por arte de magia. Al parecer, a su cuerpo se le había olvidado el cansancio. Sacó otro kunai de su estuche y en un solo movimiento termino de desgarrar la camiseta de Rin, junto con los vendajes que cubrían sus pechos. Ella no se quejó, pero se sintió vulnerable, intentó cubrirse, pero él volvía a ser más rápido que ella y tomó con una sola mano las suyas y las puso sobre su cabeza. Kakashi se deleitó con la imagen, ella pasó saliva nerviosa. Su boca viajo rápidamente hacia su seno derecho, mientras con la mano libre tomaba el izquierdo. Rin al sentir la boca caliente del ninja en su piel sensible, comenzó a gemir. Kakashi le dio besos al pecho, lo lamió y tomó el pezón entre sus dientes. Ella se quejó ante su mordida, pero él rápidamente lo soltó para comenzar a succionarlo. La mano que tenía presa a las suyas, comenzó a ceder, ella se soltó de su agarre, y rodeó su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos y su nuca, estimulándolo a seguir con sus atenciones.

Su mano masajeaba el seno izquierdo, el cual se había vuelto más redondo y erecto. Se soltó del derecho y comenzó a aplicar el mismo tratamiento, su mano derecha ahora amasaba su seno libre. La espalda de Rin se arqueó mientras seguía jadeando.

Kakashi continuaba moviendo sus caderas contra la pared, y ella seguía recibiéndolo. La ninja comenzó a sentir un bulto duro sobre el vientre, mientras él seguía restregándose contra ella. Comenzaba a molestarle la ropa, de un tirón liberó la amarra de su faldita rosada dejando solo las calzas. La llevó en volandas hacia la cama y la depositó en ella, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Su miembro estaba duro y estrecho entre su pantalón, debía aguantar un poco más.

Ella iba a desabrochar su pantalón, pero él no se lo permitió, si lo hacía no aguantaría ni un minuto más y la tomaría al instante. Sacó otro kunai y le rompió las calzas, la ropa interior, las vendas que cubrían la piel de sus muslos, las pantis, soltó el estuche de kunais de su pierna y la dejo completamente desnuda y a su disposición. Besó su vientre y lamió alrededor de su ombligo, con su mano le separó las piernas y busco su sexo. El ego se le disparó hasta las nubes, al descubrirla completamente húmeda por él.

Bajó por su vientre, su cabello plateado le hacía cosquillas cuando se deslizaba por su piel, mientras se aproximaba peligrosamente hacía su zona íntima. Se enderezó al sentirlo tan cerca e intento cerrar las piernas, pero él no se detuvo. Le abrió mejor las piernas con sus manos e hizo espacio para su cabeza. Con su lengua le dio una lamida a su intimidad, y ella tiritó de pies de a cabeza. Sus líquidos eran exquisitos, se hizo camino hacia su clítoris, su lengua jugueteó un poco en esa zona. Ella volvió a caer de espaldas a la cama, mientras gemía su nombre. Sus manos frotaban sus suaves muslos, metió la lengua en su cavidad íntima, y lamió todo lo que pudo. Metía y sacaba la lengua en un ritmo que a ella le estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Se aferraba a las frazadas de la cama desesperadamente, y movía las caderas hacia el ninja.

- Kakashi… y-ya… no puedo… más-

Él sintió los espasmos, y lejos de detenerse, intento meter la lengua más adentro. Ella no pudo reprimirse más y gritó su nombre con fuerza. El orgasmo le golpeó en toda la cara. Comenzó a beber todo lo que podía de la ninja, la lamía y succionaba con voracidad, llevó la mano hacia su pantalón, su miembro comenzaba a palpitarle. Ella jadeaba descontrolada, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Cuando hubo acabado se subió sobre ella, y comenzó a moverse sobre su sexo, sin sacarse el pantalón, se estaba reprimiendo todo lo que podía, pero ya era casi imposible.

Ella percibió el bulto de su pantalón, estaba más grande que antes. Lo tomó desprevenido, y lo empujó contra el colchón. La ninja ahora estaba arriba, él no parecía contento e iba a cambiar posiciones de nuevo, pero ella comenzó a moverse sobre su sexo hinchado, lo que le hizo ceder de nuevo.

Rin aprovechó el momento, para besarlo y explorar su cuerpo masculino con las manos. Lamió su cuello con su pequeña lengua, beso la extensión de su clavícula, tuvo cuidado con sus heridas vendadas, mientras bajaba dejando un rastro de saliva. El peliplateado se dejaba hacer, mientras la sentía acariciar sus fuertes abdominales.

Tenía los músculos marcados por el duro entrenamiento, ella besaba con parsimonia la piel que tenía a disposición, era exquisito recorrer su cuerpo perlado por el sudor. Él se iba a volver a enderezar, pero ella volvió a moverse sobre su sexo, lanzó un gemido ronco, mientras volvía a caer de espaldas. Le desabrochó el pantalón al fin, le quito completamente la ropa y ahora ambos estaban desnudos.

Kakashi le miró desde su posición en la cama, tenía curiosidad de lo que haría ahora.

La ninja observó con nerviosismo su sexo masculino, erecto y duro. Se acercó dudosa y lo tomó entre sus manos suaves, comenzó a masajearlo y a frotarlo, sin saber realmente como debía al parecer sus movimientos eran efectivos, podía escuchar sus gemidos leves ante sus caricias, observó su rostro, tenía el ceño fruncido en concentración y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Para el peliplateado, sus manos pequeñas frotaban la piel de su miembro de una manera demenciante. Después de un rato de suaves caricias, y cuando él menos se lo esperaba, pudo sentir su lengua húmeda y caliente en la punta. La ninja lamió con parsimonia esa parte tan delicada, luego recorrió todo lo largo de su miembro y se lo llevo a la boca. Ni en sus mejores sueños, había experimentado el placer que le estaba brindado Rin.

Kakashi emitía gemidos roncos, se enderezó como pudo y con su mano acercó la cabeza de la ninja hacia su cadera. Ella se apoyó con sus propias manos en las piernas de él, para no atragantarse. Comenzó a succionar el miembro, mientras lo acariciaba con su lengua. Había aumentado más de tamaño, si eso era posible.

Su cavidad oral húmeda y caliente lo estaba llevando al cielo. Seguía presionando su cabeza, mientras ella saboreaba más de él. Ya no podía seguir resistiendo a sus caricias, los gemidos se incrementaron, frunció el ceño y se aferró a sus cabellos.

Ella podía sentir como palpitaba. Ahora Kakashi intentaba sacar su cabeza de ahí. Pero ella se resistía.

- Me voy a… correr… ya no… tengo fuerzas – Intentó explicar, entre jadeos. Pero ella succionaba más fuerte.

El joven ya no pudo reprimirse más, había llegado a la cima. Sentía como su miembro palpitaba dentro de su cavidad. Por otro lado, la ninja sentía el líquido correr por su garganta mientras trababa de evitar que se le escurriera por las comisuras de su boca.

Cayó rendido a la cama, había sido la sensación más placentera que jamás había experimentado. Imaginó como sería hacerla suya en ese momento, estar entre sus estrechas paredes. Comenzó a temblar de manera inconsciente.

Rin terminó de lamer, el miembro se había puesto flácido. Se acostó sobre el cuerpo masculino satisfecha. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, y era lo mejor de su vida. Lo había llevado a sus límites.

Él sintió los senos sobre su pecho, sus piernas enredándose en las suyas, sus sexos tan cerca. De un solo movimiento, la volvió a empujar hacia la cama, se puso sobre ella. Exploró con sus dedos su cavidad íntima, volvía a estar húmeda. Metió un dedo, mientras la ninja arqueaba la espalda. Era demasiado estrecho, como había pensado. Metió un segundo dedo con dificultad, mientras ella jadeaba. El ninja pensó que si era todo lo que podía meter, entonces la partiría en dos si empezaba a penetrarla. Comenzó un vaivén con sus dedos, de meter y sacar. Rin, respondía oscilando su caderas para profundizar el contacto, las paredes se apretaban en torno a sus dedos pero estaba lo suficiente húmeda para permitir el movimiento.

La ninja comenzó a relajarse, la cavidad se hizo un poco más amplia, y él logró meter un tercer dedo. Intentó meterlos hasta el final, ella gemía y gritaba su nombre. Empezaba a sentir los espasmos de sus paredes, y de pronto, comenzó a excitarse de nuevo, se movió más rápido dentro de ella.

- ¡Kakashi! – gritó la ninja que sentía cerca el segundo orgasmo. Él atrapo su boca entre sus labios para apagar sus gemidos. La fricción de sus dedos en su interior le provocaba estragos en la conciencia, no podía soportarlo más. Su interior comenzó a convulsionar, y las paredes se apretaron en torno a su mano. El peliplateado sentía como su cuerpecito colapsaba de nuevo por sus acciones, los espasmos se volvieron irregulares, y fluyó el orgasmo en toda su cavidad. El ninja sacó los dedos completamente embadurnados de su esencia. Ella respiraba con dificultad, mientras observaba como se llevaba la mano a la boca y lamía uno a uno sus dedos de una manera demasiado sensual. Cuando hubo terminado, se acomodó entre sus piernas. Rin estaba rendida, y sólo se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando sintió el dolor que le provocaba el miembro duro intentando entrar en su interior.

La ninja intentaba por todos los medios, no llorar, mientras él volvía a empujarla contra la cama. Había entrado un poco más, pero se percató que ella no lo llevaba tan bien y hacía todo lo posible por aguantarse. Se había mordido tanto el labio inferior, que se había sacado sangre. Él dejo de intentar entrar más, y le lamió el labio inferior, lamió las pocas lágrimas que se arrancaron por sus mejillas. Ella abrió los ojos y miró con ternura como el ninja la besaba. Se aferró a su cadera con las piernas, mientras se acomodaba mejor para recibirlo. Kakashi entendió lo que hacía, y comenzó a moverse más suavemente. Pasaron unos minutos, el peliplateado la besaba sin tregua, y ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a su intromisión. Se encontraba mucho más cómodo ahora, estaba seguro que si empujaba fuerte podría llegar hasta el fondo.

- Más... más – Le comenzó a suplicar entre besos.

_Justo a tiempo_, pensó el ninja, la tomó por la cintura y arremetió con fuerza dentro de su interior. Ella gritó de dolor y pudo sentir como un líquido caliente se le escapaba de entre sus piernas.

Kakashi quedó suspendido en el tiempo, en esa posición, por un momento, sin moverse. Estaba aguantando las paredes estrechas que rodeaban su miembro hinchado. Estaba caliente, húmedo y demasiado apretado. _Mierda, mierda, mierda. No puedo correrme tan rápido. _Pero la situación no le ayudaba, estaba demasiado excitado. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras intentaba aguantarse una vez más.

Ella arqueó la espalda, se movía junto con él, para profundizar sus movimientos, las piernas rodeaban su cadera. De a poco su cavidad, se adaptaba a él. Sus paredes se ensanchaban cada vez que el entraba. El dolor fue desapareciendo de a poco, y podía sentir como su interior se amoldaba a él, como su cavidad lo recibía con mayor facilidad. Se estaban volviendo un solo ser.

Kakashi comenzó a sentir como el orgasmo venía inevitablemente hacía él. Aceleró un poco el proceso, masajeó el punto crítico de Rin y empezó a penetrarla fuerte en esa zona.

Ella volvía a gemir de manera irregular, se aferró a su espalda, y con sus uñas rasguñó la piel desnuda por la desesperación. El ninja seguía en un ritmo constante, penetrando y empujándola contra la cama, masajeando con fuerza su punto máximo de placer. La joven no podía aguantar más y se vino en su tercer orgasmo.

Gritó su nombre tan fuerte, que estaba seguro que todo el vecindario la había escuchado. Pero rápidamente el pensamiento se volvió insignificante. Los espasmos de su intimidad y el líquido caliente estaban haciendo estragos en su resistencia. Los músculos interiores le apretaban a ratos el miembro, como un masaje demasiado excitante.

Entraba en ella, en movimientos erráticos, perdió el ritmo, y todo se concentró en un solo punto. Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo femenino, mientras eyaculaba dentro de ella en una última embestida.

Se quedó dentro de ella, intentando recuperar el aliento. Ella estaba tendida ya sin moverse, sin emitir ningún ruido. El cansancio le llegó de repente, y se derrumbó con todo su peso sobre ella, casi aplastando su cuerpecito bajo el suyo. Rin lo abrazó e intentó con todas sus fuerzas correrlo a un lado, pero apenas había recuperado el aliento. Kakashi intentó apoyarse como podía con el brazo bueno en el colchón, y usó sus últimas energías para salir de su interior y caer a un costado de la cama de espaldas.

Miró el techo de su habitación completamente mareado, intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, pero era en vano. Los músculos del cuerpo lentamente se le adormecían, al igual que su conciencia. Pestañeó un par de veces, pero el sueño le estaba ganando. Pudo sentir el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, el calor que emanaba de Rin lo cubrió por completo. Intentó mirarla por última vez, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver, fueron sus ojos castaños angustiados, antes de dormirse completamente rendido por el cansancio.

Rin percibió al instante como rápidamente se desvanecía. Lo examinó con cuidado, mientras se encaramaba en su pecho, le quedaba muy poco chakra, debía estar exhausto. Miró su rostro, parecía luchar contra el sueño, iba a hablarle pero pudo ver como cerraba definitivamente los ojos y decidió mantenerse silenciosa. Observó con cuidado sus rasgos, tenía una expresión pacífica, y aunque tuviera las extremidades algo torcidas, parecía dormitar cómodamente en esa posición.

_Tal vez… lleva varios días sin dormir. Finalmente... colapso del cansancio._

La castaña se acercó más, se recostó sobre su pecho para escuchar los suaves latidos de su corazón. Se quedó un momento ahí, disfrutando el momento.

_No quería que esto terminara, ojalá durara para siempre… estar así, junto a él._

El calorcito que emanaba su piel desnuda, la tranquilizaba. Su respiración compasada la invitaba a dormir también.

Lamentablemente, después de la locura vivida, a Rin le habían llegado los razonamientos de manera _cruel_. No podía pensar que después de esto, las cosas cambiarían, o sus sueños de amor se volverían realidad. Debía entender que Kakashi no la amaba, si esto había ocurrido, era porque ella lo había permitido… y porque él estaba cansado.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. _Esa era la verdad._ Pero, no podía olvidar como se habían amado, como la besó cuando perdió el control.

_El sólo quería saciar sus deseos..._

_Bueno, no se arrepentía, si tuviera que vivirlo de nuevo, lo volvería a hacer_, se dijo firmemente convencida de su resolución, no se arrepentiría de esto, pero no obligaría al hombre a nada.

Ahora, quedaba el siguiente problema._ ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué pasaba si se quedaba aquí? _No estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionaría Kakashi.

_¿Él consideraría esto como un error? _Tampoco estaba segura de eso. Le miró dormir tranquilamente, parecía feliz. Lo mejor sería que se marchara ahora, podría causarle problemas si se quedaba. Se abrazó a él por última vez, le besó los labios y se memorizó su rostro hermoso.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa. Pero había _otro problema._ Kakashi había roto su camiseta y sus calzas.

_Excelente, ¿ahora cómo me iré?_

Tomó los restos de ropa que pudo encontrar entre tanto jaleo. Solo quedaba una solución, y era tomar algo prestado para irse a casa, ya se lo devolvería… algún día… si es que se volvían a ver… si es que él decidía no odiarla por lo que había pasado.

_No es momento para esto, hay que actuar rápido. Ya casi amanece Rin. Es mejor irse ahora que nadie la vería. _

Se autoconvenció que lo mejor era tomar la opción, se acercó al armario de Kakashi y buscó entre su ropa algo que no la delatara mucho.

Se probó algunas camisetas, pero le quedaban excesivamente grandes.

_ A lo mejor, debería ser menos quisquillosa y ponerme cualquier cosa para escapar pronto._

De repente, se fijó que en el fondo del mueble había una ropa más pequeña. La tomó y la reconoció al instante, aún conservaba el uniforme que usaba de niño. Se probó una camiseta, y le quedaba mucho mejor, dobló la máscara dentro de su pecho, se puso los pantaloncillos y agregó su falda rosada para disimular mejor la ropa prestada. Acomodó el resto de ropa que había sacado, y se equipó su estuche de kunais y el de primeros auxilios que seguía en el escritorio. Se dirigió hacia la ventana para irse, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al _bello durmiente._ Estaba profundamente dormido, y seguía en la misma posición torcida, estaba todo destapado. A Rin, le dio congoja verlo así. Se acercó nuevamente, lo acomodó mejor en la cama, lo arropó con lo poco que quedaba de frazadas en la cama y le arregló el cabello desordenado.

Ahora sí, estaba lista para irse.

Saltó ágilmente hacía la ventana y desapareció al instante, sin emitir ruido. El amanecer estaba por llegar, las últimas horas de la noche la cubrieron hasta que llegó a su propia residencia.

_**Continuará... **_

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? :3 ¡Quiero saber!

Dudas, preguntas, opiniones, comentarios, saludos, abrazos, tomatazos, etc. Ya saben que hacer:

**Review, review, review, review, review :D**

**White- se va a dormir.**


	3. Capítulo III

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola, ¿qué tal? =^_^= Espero que hoy haya sido un día muy agradable. ¡Al fin, he tenido algunos días libres para descansar! Asique me puse a editar un poco los capítulos.

Hum, bueno he estado pensando en cambiar esta historia a: **AU **(Universo alternativo), debido a que Kishi ha realizado algunos _cambios _que no tenía previstos... si siguen el manga me entenderán. Y si no, pues... no diré nada :P

**Agradecimientos: **A todos los que han leído esta historia. En especial a: **Saragirlotaku, sandy 058 & Katy Hatake.** Tenía miedo de que no les gustara el 2do capítulo, pero veo que no fue así :D ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Y ya saben... **Advertencias: (Apto sólo para +18)** Lemon.

* * *

Capítulo III

* * *

Rin colapsó al cerrar la puerta, y cayó al suelo, se aferró a sus piernas. Podía sentir su esencia masculina y su aroma por todo el cuerpo aún. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Debía darse una ducha, pero sentía el cuerpo resentido y adormecido, mejor dormir aunque sea por unas horas. Ahora que lo recordaba tenía turno temprano en el hospital, aunque aún podía fingir estar enferma. - _Lo cual, era verdad, estaba enferma de amor. _

Podía tomar doble turno otro día. - _Sí, era una buena solución, de todas formas, no tenía deseos de trabajar. _

Se mordió el pulgar hasta que salió sangre e hizo el símbolo de la invocación. Una babosa rosada apareció en el acto.

- ¿No es muy temprano para que me llames, Rin-chan? ¿Qué necesitas? –

- Necesito que me hagas un favor.- La babosa la observó extrañada. La joven estaba muy rara: tenía el pelo desordenado, algunos moretones en el cuello, grandes ojeras y le temblaban las manos.

- ¡¿Rin-chan que tienes?! ¿Necesitas que te cure? -

- ¡NO! – Rin intentó calmarse – No… es sólo que me siento muy enferma, me quedaré en casa para hacer reposo. Ve al hospital y avísale a Hinamori, pídele que me remplace por un par de días, dile que luego yo la cubro… doble turno… o triple...

- ¡Hai! Iré en seguida. ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te revise?

- No te preocupes Kutsuyi, estoy bien, ya me examine, sólo necesito descansar ahora.

- Entiendo, si necesitas algo... sólo avísame, adiós – La babosa desapareció dejando un rastro de humo.

Rin ocultó su rostro entre las piernas, ya estaba hecho. Ahora debía seguir con su vida. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño para una ducha caliente.

Se quitó la ropa de Kakashi con cuidado, la doblo cariñosamente y metió su cuerpo desnudo a la bañera.

El agua caliente acarició su piel y sus músculos resentidos. El aroma de Kakashi, lentamente la iba dejando. Su cabello recuperó su olor a canela. Se examinó en el espejo al salir, se fijó que tenía marcas de mordidas en algunos lugares, y unos moretones en sus piernas. Se tocó con suavidad la piel dañada y utilizó su jutsu médico para acelerar el proceso de curación y ocultarlas, sobretodo la del cuello.

Se puso el pijama y se recostó, el sueño la invadió por completo y se quedó dormida plácidamente... pero con las preocupaciones dando vueltas en su cabeza.

* * *

Ya eran casi las 3 de la tarde cuando Kakashi comenzó a recuperar la conciencia. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no dormía tan tranquila y profundamente. Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró el techo de su habitación. De repente, la tranquilidad se esfumo, los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe a la mente.

Se enderezó rápidamente. - _No podía ser cierto.-_

Sin embargo, la habitación era evidencia clara de lo que había ocurrido. Él se encontraba completamente desnudo, su ropa de ANBU estaba arrojada de manera desordenada en el suelo. Su cama estaba revuelta, y la mayoría de las frazadas yacían tiradas en el suelo. La silla que había ocupado Rin durante su atención médica, estaba donde ella la había dejado. Y lo peor es que en su cuerpo había una mezcla de su aroma, sudor y el olor a canela de Rin.

Se sujetó la cabeza tratando de entender como habían llegado a… _eso_. Pero sólo podía recordar que estaba cansado y que Rin estaba demasiado distinta a la niña de antaño.

Pero ella había empezado… como se le ocurría ir a su departamento en la noche. Se tocó la nuca, ella le había besado justo ahí.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a picarle la conciencia. En realidad… _todo había sido su culpa… _tantas mujeres en la aldea, y a él se le ocurría excitarse con la niña que había sido su amiga todos esos años.

Ella se le había declarado, ahora sí lo había hecho en serio. No podía creerlo. Después de todo lo que habían pasado…

Recordó cuando le lamió la herida… eso había sido lo que hizo flaquear en verdad. Su cuello, sus manos, sus pechos, la forma de durazno abierto de su vientre, el sabor exquisito de su sexo. Comenzó a restregarse el rostro. -… _había caído muy bajo.-_

Había tenido sexo antes, pero lo que vivió anoche estaba por lejos como una de sus mejores ocasiones. -… _y pensar que estaba cansado y malherido.-_

Pero algo se le removía en el corazón, y además - _¿Por qué se había ido? Lo había dejado solo después de todo. Aunque… no podía culparla, tantas veces él la había rechazado, probablemente ahora tenía miedo y vergüenza. -_

Se levantó de la cama, tenía los músculos resentidos, de repente, le llegó un aroma a sangre y comenzó a buscar el origen. No le costó mucho saber de dónde provenía. Las sabanas estaban manchadas con sangre.

_- ¿Se le había abierto alguna herida? - _Se revisó rápidamente debajo de los vendajes, pero sus heridas estaban cicatrizando bien. De nuevo, los recuerdos se agolparon dentro de sus pensamientos. Rin había sangrado, cuando él la penetró con fuerza. Probablemente era virgen. - _¿Probablemente? ¿Es en serio, Hatake Kakashi? ¡Claro que era virgen!_

Se volvió a restregar el rostro, para hacerlo más grave aún, si se podía, él había sido el primero en su vida…. No entendía cómo, pero de alguna manera, saberse el primero lo ponía feliz.

_- Lo que pasa es que estoy enfermo, soy un pervertido de lo peor... Voy a considerar una terapia psicológica seriamente._

Se dirigió al baño, una ducha lo refrescaría de los pensamientos turbios. Se enjabonó completamente y se aplicó su champú favorito. Lentamente el aroma de Rin abandonó su cuerpo agarrotado.

Se colocó una toalla en la cintura, volvió al desastre de su habitación y comenzó a secarse. Busco en el armario su uniforme normal de Jounin, de todas maneras, estaría fuera de servicio como ANBU por tres días. Se puso su malla ninja, la camiseta negra, y se cubrió el rostro con su máscara, se colocó ropa interior y pantalones, se acercó a la cama para vendar sus piernas. Finalmente, se puso sus guantes favoritos, la chaqueta verde oliva y la banda de Konoha, se cubrió la frente y el ojo izquierdo.

Suspiró sonoramente. - _Lo primero es lo primero, tengo que ordenar este caos_. -

Quitó las sabanas de su cama y puso unas limpias, nuevas frazadas y nuevo cubrecamas. Tomó su uniforme ANBU del suelo, su chaqueta y la camiseta sin mangas, sus guantes. Siguió inspeccionando en busca de más ropa, una tela negra estaba caída en el suelo también, pero no era suyo. Su nariz detectó rápidamente el olor de Rin en la prenda. Sin embargo, no tenía forma clara, parecía rota. Un kunai estaba en el piso junto al resto de la prenda, recobró la memoria. Él había destrozado su ropa, en su demencia por poseerla. Suspiró resignado, tiro la ropa sucia a un costado para llevarlo a la lavandería. Pero no tiró la tela negra de Rin.

_- ¿Qué se suponía que era… antes de que la destrozara? - _Tomó una segunda mitad de tela del suelo y las junto. - _Eran sus calzas… esas calzas que ya le estaban quedando pequeñas_. - Se llevo la ropa hacia su cama y se acostó. Puso lo que quedaba de sus calzas en su cara para absorber mejor el aroma. Recordó su suave trasero. Sus muslos. Su cavidad. La sangre se le fue acumulando en un sector sensible.

_- Cálmate, hombre. Sólo es ropa... pero… conservan tan bien su olor. -_

Su mente lo llevo a otro pensamiento. - _¿Cómo se había ido… si había destrozado casi por completo su vestimenta? - _

Rápidamente encontró la respuesta, se dirigió a su armario nuevamente y miro detalladamente su ropa. Sus camisetas no estaban como siempre las dejaba, alguien había rebuscado entre sus cosas.

_- Dudo que mi ropa le haya quedado a ese cuerpecito tan menudo... - _Sólo faltaba su uniforme de niño, el que usaba cuando aún era chuunin. - _Eso tiene sentido. -_

_- Bueno ya que ella se quedo con un uniforme completo, creo que me puedo quedar con sus calzas… es justo.- _Se sonrío bajo la máscara ante ese pensamiento.

Dobló los restos de sus calzas y las guardo cuidadosamente en su armario. En un espacio especial.

Ahora que su habitación parecía un lugar más decente, se llevó la ropa sucia hacia la lavandería. - _Tenía mucho en que pensar… tenía que conversar con ella, había que dejar las cosas claras entre ellos… en tres días más se iría a una misión nuevamente. Asique tenía de plazo todo ese tiempo. -_

* * *

Cuando Rin despertó en la tarde, se apretó el pecho con la mano, le dolía el alma. Muchos pensamientos le atormentaban. Ya no estaba tan segura de si podría salir de su casa nuevamente, no quería enfrentar la realidad, no quería verlo… pero no, por no querer ver su imagen, sino porque tenía miedo de lo que le fuera a decir.

_- Tengo que ser fuerte, ya no soy ninguna niña. Tengo que seguir con mi vida. No importa lo que él me diga, no importa si le soy indiferente de nuevo… no tengo por qué arrepentirme de nada. -_

Intentó convencerse a sí misma, apretó las frazadas de su cama con fuerza. - _Es mejor haber vivido una noche con el hombre que amo… haberle declarado mis sentimientos… que no haber hecho nada al respecto y tener una vida de lamentaciones, pensando sólo en las posibilidades.-_

Eso era muy cierto, si lo veía desde esa perspectiva, no había nada que temer, solo había hecho lo que ella siempre había deseado. - _¿Era tan malo ser egoísta al menos por una vez en su vida? _

_- Definitivamente no, había sido feliz, aunque fuera por unas horas. Y podía seguir adelante. Ella podía, ella podía, podía hacerlo… Ya lo había hecho por mucho tiempo. Claro que podía. -_

Se tapó los ojos con las manos.

Pero no podía ocultarse para siempre de él. Aunque no lo buscara, algún día tendría que volver a verlo… al menos para devolverle la ropa prestada._ - ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Actuaría normal… como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿O sería diferente con él?... lo descubriría cuando lo tuviera en frente. -_

_- ¿Qué pasa si la odiaba y no quería volver a verla? Bueno, respetaría su decisión, intentaría alejarse lo que pudiera… ella haría lo que fuera por él. -_

Su posición parecía razonable, no lo buscaría, no lo obligaría a nada, seguiría siendo ella misma.

_- Pero Rin, ¿Qué sucede si él si te quiere en verdad? -_

Se sorprendió ante el pensamiento, pero rápidamente lo rechazo. - _Sí, seguro. Eso no tendría sentido... ¿por qué motivo entonces él la había rechazado tantas veces…? -_

_- Pero al final, cedió… -_

_- Sí, cedió porque… _- Pero no se le ocurría nada más.

_- ¿Por qué? -_

_- Tal vez, porque quería quitarse las ganas conmigo. _– Pensó tristemente.

_- ¿Y por qué no fue a otro lado, con otra mujer…? Hay muchas mujeres en la aldea, más lindas que tú, mucho más femeninas… -_

_- Porque yo estaba a disposición… porque estaba cansado…. No lo sé. De todas formas, eso ya no tiene importancia… ya pasó. -_

Se enderezó de la cama, dispuesta a levantarse. Fue hacia su armario a buscar ropa limpia. Tomó su uniforme tradicional y se lo puso. Le estaban quedando pequeñas las calzas, parece que al fin estaba creciendo. Iba a comprarse ropa nueva, o a lo mejor podría confeccionarse algo ella misma, para verse más linda. Eso le subiría el ánimo… salir de compras le parecía una muy buena idea.

Se colocó la banda de Konoha en la frente y se echó un último vistazo en el espejo. Cuando estaba arreglándose los tirantes de la falda rosada, su estómago rugió gravemente.

- _Creo que ir a comer... también sería una gran idea. O mejor cocinaba ella misma… sí… eso estaba mejor, iría por algunas cosas para preparar una sopa de miso, y pollo con verduras. - _

Se le hizo agua a la boca, y su estómago volvió a rugir.

- ¡Nos vamos de compras! – Se despidió de su casa, con ánimos renovados.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A: **Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo :)

Review? ^_^, Review? :3, Review? *-*, Review? T_T

...

**White-off**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Notas:** Hello, ¿cómo han estado? - Me reporto con un nuevo chap :) espero les guste...

Con respecto a lo de cambiar la historia a UA, lo he pensado bastante, y creo que todo depende Kishi-sama... pero he editado de manera que se mantenga la historia al corriente, y hasta el momento todo sigue igual ha como lo tenía planeado :)

**Saludos y agradecimientos a: ****Saragirlotaku, Slav-Hatake & Seba20**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Kakashi ya había dejado la ropa lista, sólo quedaba que se secara en los cordeles.

_- ¡Yosh! Trabajo terminado. Y ahora… necesito ir a darle una visita. - _Se puso las manos en los bolsillos, y sin una intención de acelerar el paso, camino con mucha tranquilidad por las calles de Konoha.

Hoy era un día agradable. Estaba despejado, pero no había un calor excesivo, una brisa refrescaba las calles. Sacó su Icha Icha Paradise de su estuche trasero, y buscó la última página en la que había quedado.

_- Mierda, se supone que me había prometido no seguir leyendo…- _le echó una pequeña miradita al párrafo… _¡pero si había quedado en la mejor parte! _– Miró hacia el cielo buscando clemencia – _Bueno, ¿qué más da?... si me lo sé de memoria… dejar de leer no es ninguna solución a mi "problema". _– Volvió a retomar la lectura, saboreando cada palabra, mientras se dirigía lentamente a su destino.

Después de un rato de caminata, se dio cuenta de algo curioso. Cada vez que pasaba por algún lugar concurrido, la gente se quedaba en silencio. - _¿Hmmm, y eso? - _Esta vez, camino mirando hacia el frente, cuando paso por el siguiente lugar, se fijo en las personas que estaban en la tienda. Muchas jóvenes estaban viendo ropa, camino con lentitud y desvío la mirada. Escuchó algo que parecía a muchos suspiros al unísono. Volvió la vista, pero las mujeres seguían mirando la ropa aparentando normalidad. Levantó una ceja, examinando la situación, pero no había nada raro. Prosiguió su camino con calma, algunas de las jóvenes salieron de la tienda a hurtadillas, y se asomaron lentamente para observar la figura del ninja peliplateado por detrás. Él se giró rápidamente y las pilló en el acto con los rostros rojos de vergüenza. Se sonrió y levantó la mano en señal de saludo. Algunas chillaron y otras le devolvieron el saludo. "¡Buenas tardes, Kakashi-san!"

- ¡Konnichiwa! – fue lo único que dijo pero ellas volvían a chillar. - _Que divertida reacción. Bueno, no era el momento para quedarse a divertirse, tenía algo importante que hacer._

Cuando llegó al fin al lugar se detuvo silenciosamente frente al monumento de los ninjas caídos, guardó su Icha Icha Paradise. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y buscó rápidamente entre la lista de nombres, uno que le era muy familiar: _"Uchiha Obito". _

- ¿Qué puedo decir?... No me merezco el perdón de nadie – Suspiró cansado. – Estoy seguro de que si pudieras… bajarías de allá y me matarías a golpes en este mismo instante… y la verdad, te dejaría hacerlo… me merezco una buena paliza… por lo que hice – Pensó en algo que lo tenía intranquilo desde que había despertado – Pero hay un problema, y es que a pesar de todo… me siento… bien. No sé, si eso sea bueno… pero es como si al fin… las cosas estuvieran en su lugar. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? – Miró al cielo que estaba cambiando ligeramente de tonalidad, a medida que atardecía. – No entiendes ni una mierda. Sólo quieres matarme… ¿verdad? – Kakashi se río solo. – A lo mejor un par de golpes me harían entrar en razón…

El peliplateado detuvo su monólogo, alguien se aproximaba a él a una gran velocidad. Se puso en guardia.

- ¡CON QUE AHÍ ESTAS, MI ETERNO RIVAL! – Maito Gai, saltó justo al lado de Kakashi, le dio una patada que el peliplateado detuvo con facilidad. - ¡COMO SIEMPRE EN GUARDIA ANTE EL PELIGRO! ¡ESA ES LA FUERZA DE LA JUVENTUD!

- Hai, hai… me da gusto verte también… Gai – dijo carente de ánimo. Bajó el brazo y se metió de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿ESO ES TODO? ¡KAKASHI, EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD DEBE EXPLOTAR! – Gai hizo unas volteretas en el aire y se planto firmemente en el suelo, sonriéndole de manera que sus dientes brillaban. Como no parecía impresionar al peliplateado, buscó otra estrategia – AHORA QUE ESTAS EN LA ALDEA, ME PARECE QUE ES EL MOMENTO IDEAL PARA UN COMBATE…. ¡A MUERTE!

Kakashi miró hacia el cielo nuevamente resignado – _Sólo quería un momento de paz… - _ De pronto, recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho a la tumba – _Te pedí un par de golpes y me mandas a Maito Gai, ¿uh?_

- Hai… también me parece que es un momento ideal… ¿Qué tal un desafío de Taijutsu? – Kakashi jugó su papel de rival lo mejor que pudo.

A Gai se le iluminaron los ojos de cachorro a medio morir – ¡AL FIN!... ¡UN DESAFÍO DE VERDAD! – y casi abraza a Kakashi en el acto.

- Hai… hai… como digas… ¡pero los rivales no se abrazan! – Kakashi lo apartó con ambas manos.

- Sí, tienes razón… – Gai tosió recuperando la compostura – BIEN, ¡EL QUE LOGRE DAR LOS PRIMEROS 10 GOLPES SERÁ EL GANADOR DE ESTE DESAFÍO, NYAHAHAHAHA! – Detrás de Gai apareció la imagen de una ola gigante que chocaba contra las rocas, mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas y se reía como demente.

A Kakashi casi se le caía la cara ante su reacción – Hai… etto… me parece que 10 golpes… es muy poco…

- ¡YOSH! ¡ESE ES MI RIVAL! ¡ENTONCES SERÁN… 30! ¡NYAHAHAHAHAHA! – La ola creció aún más de tamaño.

- Creo que 30… siguen siendo muy pocos golpes…

La ola se hizo más inmensa detrás de la figura del ninja verde, chocó nuevamente contra las rocas y en el cielo azul imaginario de su subconsciente se hizo un lindo arcoíris - ¡ESO ES! SERÁ EL MEJOR DESAFÍO DE TODOS… - Gai comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, levantando los brazos en señal de victoria – ¡SERÁN 50 GOLPES!

Kakashi podía ver el rostro completamente lleno de ilusión de su compañero, le cayó una gotita de sudor de la frente – Etto… ¿sólo 50 golpes?... ¿no son muy pocos, aún?

El ninja verde dejo de girar en su imaginación, sus brazos comenzaron a bajar lentamente. La ola que estaba de fondo de Maito Gai se achicó completamente y las rocas se derrumbaron. Miró a Kakashi un poco asustado - ¿Pocos… _muy-… -pocos, _dijiste?

El peliplateado abrió su ojo visible desmesuradamente. – _Creo que me pase…_ _¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mi plan?_

La noble bestia verde de Konoha agachó la cabeza y comenzó a temblar. Lo que Kakashi interpretó como miedo.

- Hey, Gai… creó que exageré un poco… si, tienes razón… 50 puede que… - pero se detuvo, repentinamente el muchacho de traje verde levantó la mirada bañada de lágrimas y empuñó su mano derecha. - ¡SÍ, ESA ES LA RAZÓN DE PORQUE SERÁS SIEMPRE MI ETERNO RIVAL! NO CABE LA MENOR DUDA… SIEMPRE SUPERANDO NUESTRAS MARCAS – Las lágrimas se volvieron un torrencial que caía como una cascada en cada ojo – ¡ENTONCES SERÁN 100 GOLPES!

Kakashi suspiró, a veces no lograba comprender del todo a Gai, pero qué más daba – Hai, serán 100 golpes… - Hizo crujir los nudillos - Y sin misericordia - agregó.

- ¡YOSH! – Gai saltó alejándose del peliplateado, se paró firmemente en el suelo, puso una mano tras su espalda y la mano derecha la alzó hacia Kakashi. - ¡ADELANTE!

El ANBU se descubrió el Sharingan para reforzar más su actuación, se quitó las manos de los bolsillos y se puso en posición de batalla. Maito se abalanzó hacia a él a una velocidad increíble. El peliplateado intento aparentar que bloqueaba los golpes de Gai, pero que no alcanzaba a detenerlos. Intercambiaron unas cuantas patadas y combos, hasta que un fuerte golpe en el estómago casi lo deja sin aire. El ninja verde sonrío, lo tenía.

- ¡KONOHA SENPŪ! – Kakashi logró esquivar con un salto la primera patada hacia sus piernas, pero la segunda patada alta le dio de lleno en el pecho, y salió despedido en el aire. - ¡KAGE BUYŌ! – Gai se puso detrás de Kakashi en el aire, las vendas de sus brazos se abrieron y lo atraparon.

_- Parece que Gai ha aprendido nuevos trucos en mi ausencia… _ _eso es… excelente_… - Se fijó bien en sus movimientos y uso el Sharingan para copiarlos.

_- Ha caído en mi trampa, ahora sólo tengo que hacer la Flor de Loto Primario, y… - _Maito Gai reenumeró mentalmente el conteo de golpes. 40 suyos contra 5 de Kakashi. Y se detuvo en el acto.

Kakashi frunció el seño, algo no había salido bien. Gai no finalizó la técnica, se había detenido. Es más, quitó los vendajes que lo habían atrapado. Ambos Jounin cayeron al suelo de pie. El ninja verde miró seriamente al peliplateado. Kakashi estaba muy confundido. -_ ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a Gai? -_

- Kakashi… - Empezó el ninja verde - … te debo una disculpa… –

_- ¿NANI? ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¡Casi lo derrotaba!… en buena ley… ¡y en un desafío decente!... Si bien había logrado ver todos sus movimientos (y copiarlos) con el Sharingan, no hubiera podido detenerlo a esa velocidad aunque lo hubiera querido _– Kakashi no podía creerlo.

- Vienes recién recuperándote de tus lesiones por tu misión ANBU. – Gai puso una voz más seria que la de costumbre – Lo había olvidado, realmente no entendía como no parabas ni los golpes más simples… pero ahora lo comprendo. – Gai empuñó su mano derecha y comenzó a llorar de nuevo – ¡KAKASHI, NO TIENES PORQUE APARENTAR QUE ESTAS BIEN SÓLO PARA DESAFIARME! ¡SI NO ESTAS BIEN, DEBERÍAS DECIRMELO, ETERNO RIVAL! –

Kakashi suspiró cansado, nada le resultaba bien… pero había algo de cierto en sus palabras… él no estaba bien. – Sí, creo que tienes… algo de razón.

Gai se aproximó velozmente a la posición del peliplateado, le paso el brazo por la espalda y siguió llorando – ¡PUEDES CONFIARME LO QUE QUIERAS, PARA ESO ESTAN LOS RIVALES!

_- Eso no tiene sentido… _- Kakashi le miró cansado – No es nada… no necesitas… – pero Gai había vuelto a poner cara de tristeza, con los ojos de borrego a medio morir, que no le sentaba nada bien, por cierto.

El peliplateado intentó conservar la compostura y continúo dudoso – No necesitas…. ¿preocuparte?

- ¿QUÉ NO ME PREOCUPE? ¿ESTÁS LOCO? CLARO QUE ME PREOCUPO… ¿A QUIÉN SUPERARE SI TE PASA ALGO? –

- Hai… - Kakashi estaba resignado.

Maito Gai se sentó en el césped e invitó al otro ninja a hacer lo mismo. Kakashi volvió a suspirar cansado y tomó asiento a su lado – _No creo que esto sea una buena idea… -_

- ¿Y bien qué es lo que sucede? – Al parecer Gai, sí podía hablar como la gente normal.

Kakashi estudió la situación antes de responder. _- ¿Realmente podría explicarle lo que había pasado? ¿Todo lo que había hecho?... ¿Gai lo entendería?... y lo más importante, ¿sería capaz de darle un consejo sensato?_

_- Lo dudo… -_

_Pero nada perdía con intentar… explicar aunque sea un poco. A lo mejor sólo necesitaba hablarlo con alguien más, vería las cosas en otra perspectiva, y él mismo encontraría una solución._

Kakashi que ya había llegado a una resolución, intentó explicar las cosas de manera que no sonaran tan mal.

– Etto… sucede que… hice algo muy malo…

- Ajá…

- Y eso que hice… se lo hice a una persona muy importante para mí…

- Ya veo…

- La peor parte… es que no estoy arrepentido… - _Sí, ahí estaba más o menos lo que pasaba._

- Entiendo.

- ¿Entiendes?

- Claro.

- ¿Y qué piensas que debería hacer al respecto?

Gai pasó un brazo por su cuello y lo acercó – ¡SÓLO TE QUEDA UNA COSA POR HACER!

Kakashi esperó expectante.

- ¡TIENES QUE DESAFIARLO!

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡ESO! KAKASHI SOMOS JÓVENES, NO EXISTEN LOS ARREPENTIMIENTOS, SOLO NUESTRAS ACCIONES…

Eso no tenía ningún sentido para él.

- … LO HECHO, HECHO ESTA.

- No estás entendiendo lo que quiero decir… Hice algo terrible.

- KAKASHI, ESPERO TENER QUE DECIRTELO UNA SOLA VEZ. NO SACAS NADA CON PERDERTE EN LA DESDICHA. TU JUVENTUD NO SERÁ PARA SIEMPRE. ENTIENDO QUE HAYAS HECHO ALGO TERRIBLE A UN RIVAL…

- … ¿Qué? –_ ¿había escuchado bien?_

- …PERO, NO SACAS NADA CON LAMENTARTE. TIENES QUE VOLVER A DESAFIARLO Y ARREGLAR LAS COSAS, ASÍ FUNCIONA.

- ¿Desafiarlo?

- EXACTO. – Gai volvió a un estado más serio – Escucha, Kakashi. No solo eres mi eterno rival porque eres talentoso. También eres una buena persona. Estoy seguro, que no fue tan terrible… lo que sea que hayas hecho.

Kakashi lo iba a interrumpir, pero Maito lo detuvo con una mano. – Por lo tanto, sólo tienes que volver a hacerlo de otra manera… y tal vez una disculpa, no estaría mal. – Gai sonrío, y sus dientes le brillaron.

El peliplateado lo miró pensativo. Eso último sí que tenía mucho sentido para él. Lo que el ANBU no sabía, es que Gai pensaba que él se refería _**"a terrible"**_ al hecho de retarlo a un desafío y no tomarlo enserio. Maito Gai estaba esperando _SUS_ disculpas y un nuevo desafío de verdad.

Sin embargo, Kakashi se había levantado veloz del suelo y sólo alcanzó a decir: - Gracias Gai, me ha servido de mucho tu ayuda. – Y una cortina de humo apareció, sin dejar rastros del peliplateado.

Gai se quedó boquiabierto mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado Kakashi. Estaba congelado, con los ojos desorbitados. Se sentía… tan… olvidado.

– Sólo me queda correr hacia el sol poniente… - dijo con voz triste, pero recuperó su convicción - La Flor de Loto de la Villa de la Hoja... ¡Volverá a florecer!- Señaló el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse con una pose dramática de sufrimiento, pero ya nadie había ahí para admirar su imagen.

* * *

Rin llevaba un buen rato buscando ropa en las tiendas. Había desayunado-almorzado un tazón de ramen en Icharaku, ya que había sido el primer local que encontró y el hambre la estaba matando. Luego pasaría al mercado para comprar algunos víveres.

Se probó varios estilos de calzas, hasta que al fin encontró unas negras de lycra que eran suaves al contacto. Le llegaban a la rodilla y tenían un corte en forma de triangulo. Encontró camisetas de colores, escogió una rosa pálido, una café y otra de color negro de manga corta. Finalmente, compró un par de camisetas de colores sin mangas, ajustadas. Iba a comenzar la temporada de calor, asique también necesitaba ropa más ligera. Encontró unas telas de colores hermosos, en la tienda de géneros, tal vez se podía confeccionar un par de vestidos nuevos. Escogió un color blanco pastel y un rosado claro. Esos eran sus colores favoritos, después de todo.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando se dirigió al mercado, compró lo necesario para una sopa, varias verduras y por el último el pollo asado. Iba completamente cargada de bolsas, y casi le costaba moverse entre la multitud. Saltó ágilmente sobre el gentío y cayó limpiamente en el tejado de una casa. _Ser ninja tenía sus ventajas. _Comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado, camino a casa.

Estaba por llegar, cuando a mitad de camino fue detenida por otro ninja.

- Asique… aquí andabas… -

Rin reconoció rápidamente a la persona.

- Hai… disculpa mi ausencia… -

- Ya está todo resuelto. –

- Hai… en la mañana me sentía muy enferma, he ido a comprar algunas cosas para hacerme una sopa.

- Eso nos dijo Kutsuyi… Hinamori, dijo que te tomarás todo el tiempo para recuperarte – El ninja de cabello castaño le miraba contento – Te deseo una pronta recuperación. –

- Arigato, Ken-kun… espero recuperarme pronto – Rin dijo sin ánimo. Se sentía mal, no le gustaba mentir.

Ken era compañero de Rin en el hospital, también era un ninja médico, bastante talentoso. Estaba trabajando en nuevas técnicas de extracción de venenos y había descubierto muchas plantas medicinales como antídotos. Además, era muy guapo, todas las pacientes que llegaban al hospital le miraban con ojos soñadores.

- Veo que no sólo has ido por ingredientes para la sopa… – Ken, examinó más de cerca la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba la menuda ninja, y se fijo que tenía mucha ropa, se rio de su compañera – ¡Pero si has vaciado todas las tiendas!

- Etto… me faltaba algo de ropa nueva… y habían muchas ofertas el día de hoy, asique… – intentó explicarse Rin.

Ken estalló en carcajadas – Las mujeres, son cosa seria en el asunto de las compras –

Rin hizo un mohín ante su acusación, lo que le pareció muy tierno a Ken, le extendió una mano – Pásame un par de bolsas, lo mejor será que te ayude… -

- Eres muy amable, Ken-kun… pero…

- Nada de peros – Ken le arrebato casi todas las bolsas, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la casa de Rin.

La ninja no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Comenzó a seguirlo a paso lento por los tejados de la aldea.

Cuando al fin llegaron a casa, el sol ya casi se había ocultado. La ninja médico abrió la puerta de su casa para dejar pasar al castaño cargado de sus compras. El joven entró y depositó las bolsas de Rin en la sala de estar.

- Arigatou, Ken-kun.

- De nada, Rin. – El ninja estaba más pensativo de lo normal. Y se le quedó mirando largo rato.

Rin frunció el seño, confundida.

- Etto… Rin-chan… ¿te gustaría… que te ayudara a preparar la cena? – La mirada de Rin se enterneció, pero algo le decía que debía rechazar su oferta. Pensó en la mejor forma de negarse.

- No te preocupes, Ken-kun… no quiero molestarte más – intentó sonar lo más amable posible.

- No es ninguna molestia… yo… la verdad… - Ken la miraba tan intensamente, que Rin comenzó a preocuparse. El ninja sacó algo de su estuche trasero. Parecía un papel – Ten, por favor.

Rin tomó el papel entre sus manos, y le miró de nuevo - ¿Qué es esto?

- Es para ti… yo… pasa… es que… - Ken suspiró largamente - Soy un cobarde.

- ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hace mucho tiempo… que yo… quería… declararme. Es por eso, que… - se interrumpió, y señalo la carta que le había entregado.

Rin lo miró sorprendida. No podía creerlo. El joven más guapo de todo el hospital estaba en su casa y le entregaba una carta de amor.

Rin cerró los ojos. Esto era doloroso, pero no podía aceptar su declaración. - _Qué irónica era la vida. Ahora, a ella le tocaba rechazar a una persona. _

Pero sabía cómo se sentía ser rechazado, era lo peor del mundo. Realmente, dolía en el corazón y ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo también. Tenía que ser lo más delicada para no dañarlo más de la cuenta.

- Escucha, Ken-kun. Pienso que eres un joven maravilloso… - El castaño la miraba con atención, pero ella no parecía feliz con lo que iba a decir. - Pero… no puedo aceptar tu carta – Le extendió la hoja de papel sin abrir – Realmente, lo lamento mucho, me gustaría poder corresponderte… pero…

- Neh, Rin-chan… no te preocupes – Rin levantó la mirada sorprendida, pero Ken movió una mano de lado a lado para restarle importancia a la situación – Hinamori… ella… ya me lo había advertido… - Rin, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – Me dijo… que tú siempre has estado enamorada de otra persona… - Ken tomó de vuelta el papel – Pero de verdad, necesitaba saberlo de ti.

- Entiendo…_–_ susurró la ninja.

- Sólo me gustaría saber quién es… - A Rin se le escapó un respingo – Sé que no tengo derecho a saberlo… pero sólo quiero estar seguro… de que sea una persona que te merezca… Rin-chan.

Rin miró el piso nuevamente, no estaba segura si debía decirlo. Pero qué más daba a estas alturas, se acordó de la imagen del peliplateado exhausto, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama - _Kakashi…_ - alcanzó a susurrar.

Ken se sorprendió ante su declaración – ¿Kakashi? – Rin asintió levemente – ¿Hatake Kakashi? ¿Es en serio? – Rin, volvió a asentir.

Ken suspiró pesadamente – Rin-chan… he escuchado unos rumores de que Kakashi es un mujeriego… - Rin no dijo nada, ya había escuchado algo similar entre las cotillas de sus compañeras de trabajo – Bueno, yo no debería ser quién te juzgue… pero deberías pensarlo mejor. – Rin se mantuvo silenciosa de nuevo –

Ken la miró, ella parecía triste ante sus declaraciones, asique pensó mejor lo que diría a continuación – Pero… también he escuchado que es un ninja excelente, como ANBU es uno de los mejores… muchos ninjas le temen por su fama - Rin levantó la mirada hacia el ninja, a él parecía costarle decirle esas cosas – Creo que tú lo conoces mejor que nadie… ¿no?... Fueron compañeros de equipo… estoy seguro, que tomarás la mejor decisión. – Le sonrío a la ninja – Además, yo estaré ahí para ti… sin importar qué. –

Rin le sonrío, y se acercó para abrazarlo – En verdad, te lo agradezco mucho Ken-kun. Arigato… por preocuparte por mi – Ken se sonrojó ante su contacto, he intento separarse nervioso.

- ¡Hai… hai! Creo que será mejor que me vaya… - Ken se dirigió a la puerta completamente rojo – Cuídate mucho, Rin-chan, ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Adiós, Ken-kun!

El castaño salió veloz por la puerta. Rin le miró irse, cuando cerró la puerta, ella cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Se acordó de los sucesos de la noche anterior y miró el techo. - _Pensar mejor las cosas, ¿eh?… ojala pudiera hacer eso. -_

Lo que Rin no sabía es que antes de ella llegará a casa, un ninja peliplateado había entrado primero, y ahora se encontraba oculto en las sombras, sin emitir ningún ruido y sin manifestar su presencia. Había estado escuchando la conversación… y ahora… tenía unas ganas enormes de asesinar al pomposo ninja médico que había venido a invadir su territorio.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Kyaaaaa! ¿Cómo lo hiciste para llegar a casa de Rin? - White- mira sospechosamente en dirección al ninja oculto.

¿Quieren saber como fue que nuestro querido peliplateado llego hasta ahí? **- review y comenta a favor** :D (es un pequeño especial agregado al capítulo V, ya que he tenido tiempo de escribir lol)

**Review...?**

**Sayo. - **White- desaparece dejando una estela de humo.


	5. Capítulo V

**N/A:** ¡_Gomen, gomen! _Esta vez si que me demore mucho en subir el capítulo... - White se inclina repetidas veces.

Me demore mucho editando... y aún así no quede conforme con el resultado. Es que... cada vez que subo un capítulo, lo vuelvo a leer, y a leer... y a leer... y a leer... hasta que me gusta y lo subo.

-_-"

Bueno, les dejo para que lo juzguen por Uds. mismos.

Como me demore mucho... les he traído el capítulo más largo (hasta el momento), de la historia.

**Como siempre: ****Saludos y agradecimientos a las personas que siguen esta historia (O.o aún estoy sorprendida por ello) y a los que me alegran la vida escribiendo sus reviews ^.^:**** DarkMinene9 (cambiaste de nick, no? ;D)****, Slav-Hatake & Seba20**

******Y como siempre (también): Les advierto que esta historia es sólo para mayores de edad (18+) y/o criterio** formado. No me hago responsable por las repercusiones que puede traer la lectura de esta historia... 

_**La intención de esta humilde escritora, es sólo la de entretener...**_

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

Capítulo V

* * *

Kakashi había considerado completamente las palabras de Guy. Lo mejor era hacer las cosas bien. Tenía que hablar con Rin, iba a disculparse por lo que le había hecho, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo lo tenía que hacer, y tampoco de si pedir perdón era suficiente.

Iba saltando con calma de techo en techo en dirección a la residencia de la ninja, mientras pensaba en lo que le diría a la castaña.

Tenía que explicarle que a pesar de todo, él la respetaba y que realmente la quería. Pero se había aprovechado de su amor por él, y lo que había hecho, era reducir su amistad a una noche de pasión.

No podía borrar el pasado, pero haría lo que ella le pidiese. Si no quería volver a verlo nunca más, él se alejaría para siempre.

Se imagino a Rin con el rostro triste, y se le apretó el pecho. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres tristes, ni mucho menos a su compañera. Desde que la conocía, Rin siempre tenía una sonrisa amable para todo el mundo y era muy difícil hacerla enojar o verla afligida.

Su mente jugueteó en torno a la imagen de la ninja médico y Kakashi visualizó mejor a la castaña. Su figura mediana y delgada, el cabello que ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos brillantes y la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Rápida y grácil como una gacela, finalmente, se había convertido en toda una Kunoichi.

De pronto, su imagen angelical fue invadida por los recuerdos de la noche anterior. La piel marquesina, su cabello enmarcando su silueta, la redondez de sus pechos, y finalmente, los dos completamente unidos.

Al estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos, el ninja sentía que casi podía tocarla de verdad, y perdió por completo, la concentración en el camino. Se pegó fuertemente en la cabeza con la esquina de una terraza al saltar a la siguiente casa – Ouch – Y casi se cae del trayecto al pensar en su cuerpo desnudo.

Se golpeó mentalmente, y se volvió a concentrar. Retomó el camino saltando hábilmente al siguiente techo.

Había algo que no se podía negar, y es que, los sucesos vividos habían generado una atracción fatal hacia la ninja. Podía echarle la culpa a sus hormonas, pero no podía olvidarla ni a ella, ni lo que había pasado.

- Ese es un punto importante. No puedo seguir pensando en eso. Tampoco puedo mentirle. Sólo estaría jugando con ella.

Ella quería algo más importante de él… quería que le correspondiera.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

No estaba seguro de que lo estaba sintiendo... fuera precisamente amor.

Rin se merecía alguien que realmente la quisiera como ella lo deseaba.

No alguien como él…

No.

* * *

Al fin había divisado la casa de la ninja. Saltó hacia la entrada y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Se tomo un momento, antes de tocar lentamente la madera. Dio unos ligeros golpes y esperó.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que nadie abriera.

_- A lo mejor… no quiere verme… en verdad. -_

Se decidió a golpear de nuevo.

Pero… nada.

El peliplateado resignado estaba dispuesto a marcharse. Pero su mente inquisidora hizo que estudiara más detalladamente la casa.

Usó su olfato y pudo percibir que el olor de Rin estaba en todas partes. Había varios rastros, pero el de la entrada era reciente. Se agazapó y miró las incipientes huellas. Según lo que podía ver, el rastro indicaba que Rin había salido.

Fue hacia la ventana y espió un poco. No había signos de movimientos en el interior. Agudizó el oído, pero no había sonidos dentro de la casa.

Al parecer, Rin no estaba. Por lo tanto, sólo le quedaban dos alternativas.

Irse… y volver en otra ocasión.

Quedarse… y esperar a su regreso.

* * *

Kakashi inspeccionó la ventana que daba a la calle, la tanteo un poco y luego empujo hacia un lado. La ventana se encontraba sin seguro, entró sin problemas y la cerró por dentro.

_- Que descuidada… mira que dejar la ventana sin seguro. - _

Como había deducido, Rin no estaba en casa. Observó un poco a su alrededor, la sala de estar era pequeña pero agradable y quedaba junto a la cocina. Al costado había un pasillo, que probablemente llevaba a su habitación.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia la cocina. Tenía algo de hambre, asique rebuscó entre los muebles y encontró una frutera con manzanas. Se bajo la máscara para hincarle el diente. El sabor dulzón de la fruta lo refresco.

Salió de la cocina y comenzó a espiar las cosas que adornaban la casa de la ninja. Había una estantería con pergaminos y algunos libros. Hecho una ojeada rápida a los lomos de los libros y a los rollos de papel cuidadosamente ordenados. Tomó un pergamino al azar, y miró el contenido. Tenía información sobre medicina, específicamente, sobre la confección de antídotos. Habían algunas ecuaciones extrañas, algo de química y una lista detallada de plantas medicinales y su uso. Kakashi se sentó en el sofá, mientras leía curioso.

Era información bastante detallada, el peliplateado reparó en que Rin generalmente ponía sus propias notas al lado de lo que le parecía más importante. De su puño y letra, rezaba: _**"Flor fénix: Pequeña, aroma peculiar. Sólo se usan los pétalos. Reservas en invernadero nº4. Muy útil para estabilizar un shock anafiláctico"**_

Volvió a saborear su manzana con un gran mordisco, mientras seguía leyendo el pergamino con suma concentración. Le parecía interesante conocer algunas plantas de las que nunca había oído. Sus conocimientos en medicina eran básicos, sabía cómo atender algunas urgencias, y así mismo cuando lo necesitaba. Mientras leía, se entretenía al ver las notas que escribía Rin en algunos apartados. Algunas tenían mensajes y le pareció divertido cómo se alentaba a sí misma.

**_"Planta uña de gato: Antiinflamatario. Excelente para enfermedades dolorosas. ¡No lo olvides Rin! ¡Es la más fácil de conseguir en la aldea!"_**

Se sonrío al imaginarla garabateando sobre el pergamino mientras estudiaba. Se preguntó si ella realmente recordaba tanta información en su cabeza. Supuso que sí, Rin siempre había sido una excelente alumna en la academia.

Mientras leía y leía, el tiempo comenzó a pasar muy rápido. El corazón de manzana que había dejado, le había acompañado a otro y a otro. Hasta que finalmente se terminó todas las manzanas del cesto. Ahora leía un pergamino de jutsus grupales, los cuales eran bastantes complicados y la mayoría ponían en riesgo la vida del paciente. Sólo se ocupaban en casos extremadamente graves y en los que no había otra solución. Cada ninja médico tenía una labor durante la sesión. Rin había puesto algunas notas también:

_**"Último recurso, sesiones largas, se puede contar de 5 a 10 ninjas médicos. Se permiten relevos. Muy invasivo para el paciente – Espero no tener que hacerlo…-"**_

Había más escrito pero no alcanzó a leer. Sentía ruidos en el exterior, se levantó del sillón rápidamente y agudizó sus sentidos. Si sus instintos no le fallaban había más de una persona afuera. No se había esperado esta situación, él sólo quería ver a Rin. Tomo los pergaminos y los dejó en su lugar en el estante. Examinó con velocidad la habitación en busca de un lugar para esconderse. Para su beneficio, ya estaba oscureciendo y la casa estaba en penumbras. Ocultó su presencia al escuchar cómo alguien conectaba la llave al cerrojo de la puerta. Se agazapó al lado del estante, donde estaba más oscuro y espero a ver a los visitantes.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, entró en tropel un joven que jamás había visto en su vida. Estaba vestido con traje de Jounin, llevaba el protector de Konoha en el brazo y venía cargado de bolsas de compras.

- Arigatou, Ken-kun… - Escuchó la voz femenina que había estado esperando toda la santísima tarde.

Rin se acercó a la salita de estar, venía con gesto avergonzado. La observó con detalle, estaba usando su traje tradicional, su figura grácil se acercó al otro castaño, estaba usando sus calzas favoritas. - _Sí, las favoritas de él _- A cada paso que daba, su faldita rosada hacía un vaivén gracioso que le embrujaba. Miró cada detalle de su piel visible, se fijo en su cuello níveo. Se pudo percatar que en su cuerpo no habían rastros de lo que había hecho. Se acordaba que le había hecho un corte y que le había marcado el cuello con los dientes. Pero desde su lugar, al menos, no se distinguía nada.

- De nada, Rin – El ninja intruso le sonrío. Luego miro con tanta intensidad y concentración a la castaña que a Kakashi le pareció que intentaba transmitirle algo con la mente,... pero sin éxito.

Por otro lado, la ninja lucía confundida. Como Rin no parecía percatarse en absoluto de su mensaje telepático. Tosió un poco y dijo: - Etto… Rin-chan… ¿te gustaría… que te ayudara a preparar la cena? –

_- Estupendo… estoy esperando que te vayas… ¿y esperas quedarte más tiempo?... – _Se fijó en el rostro de Rin, esperando su respuesta. Ella parecía meditar, y de la nada miró a su dirección al lado del estante. Kakashi alarmado se ocultó mejor en su lugar, pero luego se tranquilizo. Era imposible que supiera que estaba ahí, estaba muy seguro que sólo había sido una coincidencia.

- No te preocupes, Ken-kun… no quiero molestarte más –

Kakashi hizo un gesto de alivio.

- No es ninguna molestia… yo… la verdad… - El otro ninja volvía a poner cara de estúpido, miro largamente a la castaña, intentando nuevamente mandarle un mensaje telepático. Kakashi suspiró cansado. Se estaba comenzando a molestar de la situación. Y eso que él tenía mucha paciencia.

Al fin, el ninja parecía rendirse, se le ocurrió otra idea y rebusco algo en su estuche trasero.

– Ten, por favor. – Pudo ver cómo le entregaba un papel a Rin.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- _Sí… que significa eso. – _Kakashi parecía intrigado.

- Hace mucho tiempo… que yo… quería… declararme. Es por eso, que… - se interrumpió, y señalo la carta que le había entregado.

- _¿Declararse?... ¡Declararse! – _Kakashi pudo ver como el castaño se sonrojaba ante la mirada de Rin. Tenía esa cara de bobalicón porque estaba enamorado. Por otro lado, ella había abierto la boca en sorpresa pero no dijo nada. Se cubrió los labios con una mano, intentando entender lo que sucedía.

Kakashi se preguntó qué iba a responder Rin. La miró pensativo – _Tal vez… es mejor que lo acepte… y se olvide de mí... _– Aunque muy dentro suyo, no le gustaba para nada ese aparecido medio tonto.

- Escucha, Ken-kun. Pienso que eres un joven maravilloso… - Rin parecía triste con lo que decía. - Pero… no puedo aceptar tu carta –

El corazón de Kakashi dio un brinco.

– Realmente, lo lamento mucho, me gustaría poder corresponderte…

- Neh, Rin-chan… no te preocupes. Hinamori… ella… ya me lo había advertido… me dijo… que tú siempre has estado enamorada de otra persona…

Ante esa sentencia, Kakashi miró con atención a Rin. Ella parecía sorprendida ante lo que decía el otro ninja, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y le temblaron las manos.

- Sólo me gustaría saber quién es… sé que no tengo derecho a saberlo… pero sólo quiero estar seguro… de que sea una persona que te merezca… Rin-chan.

Esta vez, el ninja peliplateado se concentró aún más en la mediana figura de la castaña. Quería saber si lo diría nuevamente. Quería saber hasta qué punto era real lo que le había dicho.

Rin parecía discutir consigo misma, miró el piso y apretó los puños. Con voz apenas audible dijo: - _Kakashi… -_

El peliplateado se sorprendió ante la mención de su nombre. Una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta ver cómo se lo decía a otra persona. El ninja aparecido también se sorprendió.

– ¿Kakashi? – Dijo incrédulo, miró a Rin con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¿Es en serio?... ¿Kakashi...?

Rin asintió levemente.

- ¿Hatake Kakashi? – Volvió a repetir más para sí mismo, que para la castaña.

_- No gastes mi nombre, pedazo de burro.- _Pensó el peliplateado malhumorado.

– Rin-chan… he escuchado unos rumores de que Kakashi es un mujeriego… -

_- ¡¿Qué?!... – _La declaración había tomado a Kakashi con la guardia baja, eso no se lo esperaba, frunció el ceño - _¿Había escuchado bien?... – _Rin se mantuvo silenciosa ante eso. – ¡¿_Acaso se cree semejante disparate?! – _Kakashi hizo un recuento mental de las veces que había estado con mujeres – _1… 2… quizás 4… ¡Pero ni siquiera habían sido de la aldea!... la mayoría… al menos… _-

– Bueno, yo no debería ser quién te juzgue… pero deberías pensarlo mejor. –

Rin seguía silenciosa, algo que lo mataba de los nervios. _- ¿Qué estaría pensando de él en este momento?...-_

– Pero… es un ninja excelente, como ANBU es uno de los mejores… muchos ninjas le temen por su fama -

- _Sin duda, te daré buenos motivos para temerme... _

- Creo que tú lo conoces mejor que nadie... Fueron compañeros de equipo… estoy seguro, que tomarás la mejor decisión… –

El peliplateado usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse calmado en su lugar. Miró a Rin con suma concentración – _Despáchalo… ya._ – e intentó en vano enviarle un mensaje telepático también.

Rin le sonrío, y se acercó para abrazarlo – En verdad, te lo agradezco mucho Ken-kun. Arigatou… por preocuparte por mí –

Kakashi pudo notar como el cuerpecito de Rin abrazaba cariñosamente al intruso. El castaño se sonrojo, la estrechó torpemente con los brazos y acarició la espalda de la ninja. Kakashi estaba atento a cada detalle. El castaño bajo suavemente por su espina dorsal hasta llegar a su cintura. El peliplateado estuvo a un pelo de levantarse para separarlos. Hasta que recordó que debía ocultarse. Estaba furioso con el intruso y se sentó en su lugar con impotencia_._

Por otra parte, el idiota estaba completamente rojo y nervioso con tanta cercanía. Rin se separó despacio - ¡Hai… hai! Creo que será mejor que me vaya… -

_- Corre por tu vida... - _

- Adiós… Ken-kun – Escuchó como Rin se despedía.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kakashi respiró aliviado. _– Al fin… solos. –_ Observó a Rin que cayó de rodillas al suelo. No podía verle el rostro porque le estaba dando la espalda. Pero parecía triste con lo que había pasado. La vio levantarse lentamente. La faldita se le subió un poco cuando se incorporaba, dejando ver mejor sus piernas torneadas, sintió como involuntariamente se le aceleraba el pulso.

Se giró y la pudo ver de frente. Ella miro en dirección a la cocina, se llevo una mano en la barbilla y con su lengua se humedeció los labios. Kakashi miró en cámara lenta como la saliva humectaba sus labios sonrosados. Inconscientemente, él también se llevo su propia lengua a sus labios y se los humedeció por debajo de la máscara.

Se acercó a las bolsas que había traído el otro ninja. La vio girarse, dándole nuevamente la espalda, camino hacia sus compras, la faldita se meció suavemente sobre sus muslos. Se agachó, abriendo las bolsas de una en una. La tela rosada se subía cada vez que se agachaba, dejándole ver mejor sus piernas. Casi jadea ante la imagen. No podía creer que sólo estar en esa posición le estaba envenenando la sangre.

Trató de evitar mirarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero la tentación era más grande. Sentía como la mente se le nublaba de deseos irrazonables, la garganta se le sacaba y sólo se le podía ocurrir una sola forma de apaciguar la sed. Sólo una persona podía apaciguar su sed.

Se incorporó inconscientemente de su lugar y se bajo la máscara del rostro. Se relamió los labios de nuevo, y caminó para acercarse a la desprevenida ninja.

Ya no le importaba ocultar su presencia, porque había olvidado por completo el propósito por el cual había venido.

* * *

Rin se levanto del suelo, miró en dirección a la cocina. Estaba hambrienta, sintió rugir un poco su estómago y se humedeció sus labios. Lo mejor sería que se pusiera a hacer la cena, antes que se hiciera más tarde.

Se acercó hacia sus compras. Se agachó para inspeccionar el contenido de las bolsas. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la bolsa de verduras, sintió una segunda presencia en la casa. Se alarmó, rápidamente sacó un kunai de su estuche, y miró hacia todas partes. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar - ¿Quién está ahí? - La casa se había vuelto más oscura, y la verdad es que no le ayudaba en nada.

La presencia no se identificó en absoluto, Rin no estaba segura de donde se encontraba, se agazapo en su sitio, y toco la madera del suelo con un dedo. Mediante las vibraciones del piso, pudo detectar la presencia cerca de la cocina. No dudó en tirar el kunai y unos shurikens con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, fuera quién fuera, esquivo rápidamente su ataque y se movió velozmente hacia ella. Sacó un segundo kunai, y se alejó lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas. La sombra la atrapó justo contra la pared, se movió nerviosa, iba a atacar pero detuvo su mano en el aire. Intentó patear, pero la tenía completamente inmovilizada. Iba a gritar… pero inesperadamente, la persona comenzó a besarla, ahogando sus palabras. Ella intento separarse todo lo que podía, pero él volvía a atraparla. Le robo tantos besos que perdió la cuenta… no estaba segura si iba a poder resistirse por más tiempo. De repente, cayó en cuenta que los besos le parecían familiares. Esta vez, dejo de luchar contra lo que la tenía prisionera, y se dejo besar directamente.

Él la beso desesperado, atrapando sus labios. Luego le delineó el labio inferior con la lengua y la introdujo lentamente en su boca, acariciando cada recoveco de su cavidad oral. Ella soltó un suspiro largo y tortuoso.

Al fin, dejo de besarla y pudo sentir un aliento calientito en su oído – _Asique… vas a mi casa… me vuelves loco una noche entera… te robas mi ropa, y luego te marchas como si nada… ¿uh? – _una voz ronca bastante conocida para ella, le susurraba de manera tan sensual, que sentía que le flaqueaban las rodillas.

- Yo… y-yo… – A Rin le temblaba la voz, no sabía exactamente que responder.

_- Y se puede saber… ¿qué hacía… ese… imbécil… aquí? _– Rin se sintió confundida. El único que había estado aquí, había sido Ken. Intentó relacionar la palabra "imbécil" con "Ken-kun", pero la verdad es que Ken estaba muy lejos de ser un imbécil.

Rin se aclaró la garganta - Sólo me ayudo a traer las bolsas… -

_- ¿Sólo eso? – _El ninja le lamió lentamente la oreja.

Rin tembló ante su caricia -¿Cu-cuánto tiempo… lle-llevas aquí?

_- ¿Eso importa?_

_Sí, así sabría que tanto escuchaste de nuestra conversación… pero la verdad… ¿Hacía alguna diferencia? Ya sabía que estaba enamorada de él… si vio la escena anterior, no descubrió nada nuevo._

- Ken-kun no es ningún imbécil – Rin tragó saliva.

_Terrible error._

Él se rio levemente en su oído. _- Lo voy a matar…_

Rin se alarmó – ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Él es ninja de la Hoja igual que tú… somos compañeros.

_- ¿Qué más da? Un ninja más, uno menos… nadie se dará cuenta que fui yo… _- Ahora, el ninja besaba su cuello.

Rin estaba más nerviosa que nunca – Pero… ¿Por qué?... Él no ha hecho nada malo…

_- Se lo merece… por andar diciendo chismes sobre mi… _- Comenzó a lamer la piel suave de su cuello, la camiseta le empezaba a molestar.

- Él no lo decía… - A Rin se le escapó un gemido al sentir como le hincaba los dientes en el cuello – Él no lo… decía… él solo… estaba preocupado.

_- ¿Preocupado?… a mi me parecía que quería otra cosa._ – La tomó de las caderas, y la aupó a su cintura. La ninja se dejaba hacer como una muñeca de trapo.

Rin recordó la carta de amor – Pero… lo rechacé – Alcanzó a decir antes de volver a gemir. El joven le acarició los muslos, tomó su boca con la suya, y la beso hambriento. Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, acarició su cabello. Estaba tan suave.

Kakashi la separo un poco de él, se quito la chaqueta oliva y la tiró, tomo la camiseta de ella y la levantó por sobre sus brazos.

_- Tch… _- El ninja se quejó, volvía a vendarse los pechos, tomó una kunai velozmente y de manera precisa le cortó los vendajes.

_- Al menos ahora tenía la delicadeza de cuidar su camiseta – _Pensó Rin.

La acomodó mejor en su cintura, y comenzó a lamerle los senos libres de ataduras. Comenzó con el derecho, mientras masajeaba el izquierdo. Succionaba con fuerza, mientras la ninja comenzaba a perder la cordura. Ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, mientras él la empujaba contra la pared. Uso el kunai nuevamente para romper las calzas que no le dejaban explorar su cuerpo. Rin emitió un bufido e iba a quejarse, pero él dejó su pecho para atrapar su boca y ahogar sus palabras. Su mano derecha se metió entre sus piernas y tomó la tela de su ropa interior, que estaba húmeda. Se sonrió orgulloso, mientras no dejaba de besarla. Con el kunai volvió a rasgar pero esta vez, sus pantaletas.

_- Este hombre me va a dejar sin ropa – _pensó mientras seguía siendo invadida por el peliplateado.

Soltó el kunai lejos, mientras metía los dedos en su cavidad lubricada. Rin comenzó a gemir contra su boca. Kakashi se separó un poco de sus labios, y se concentró en meter sus dedos más profundamente. La ninja se aferro más a su cadera, apoyó la espalda contra la pared, al igual que su cabeza. Él comenzó a meter y a sacar sus dedos de su interior, ella respondía moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo. El bulto de su pantalón comenzaba a doler. Los pechos se agitaban cada vez que ella se movía, esta vez atrapó el izquierdo, lo lamió y comenzó a succionar, mientras seguía introduciendo dedos en la cavidad generosa de su compañera.

De pronto se dio cuenta que ella parecía estar llegando a su orgasmo, las paredes de su sexo se contraían de manera irregular contra sus dedos, los saco rápidamente de ahí. Se volvió a separar de ella. La ninja lanzó un bufido. - … _casi, casi, casi llegaba a la cima y él tenía que dejarla, en el mejor momento… -_ Pero el ninja sólo se había separado para desabrocharse los pantalones, se bajó como pudo su propia ropa interior. No había necesidad de estimularlo, porque su sexo estaba erecto y duro. Lo dirigió directo a su intimidad. La ninja sintió la intromisión de su miembro e intentó acercarse todo lo que podía a él, pero él mismo acortó las distancias y la restregó contra la pared, mientras intentaba meterse dentro de ella todo lo que podía, de una sola vez.

Ella gimió tan fuerte, que Kakashi pensó que le hacía daño, intento controlarse para hacerlo más lento, pero ella comenzaba a moverse sobre su cadera y olvidó rápidamente el control.

La tomó por su trasero, y la movió contra su cadera, la empujaba con fuerza contra la pared, pero nada le parecía suficiente, quería estar más adentro para fundirse en su interior. La cavidad le parecía más cómoda ahora que ya no estaba tan estrecha, los jugos de su interior bañaban su miembro cada vez que la embestía y lo mejor de todo, era que ella se apretaba contra él, y los músculos internos le masajeaban en una condena deliciosa.

La sentía jadear y gemir, mientras se apoyaba en su cuerpo, ella misma se movía en contra de su cadera ayudándole a hacer más fuertes las embestidas, a pesar, de que la empujaba sin cuidado contra la pared.

El miembro se le hinchó tanto dentro de su interior, que pensó que ahora si explotaría. Comenzó a gemir con sonidos roncos que se le escapaban de la garganta, que ni él mismo sabía que podía emitir. Ella había llegado a su máxima resistencia, y pudo sentirla tiritar en sus brazos, mientras el orgasmo le rodeaba el sexo palpitante. Dio una última embestida y él también llego al orgasmo depositando sus propios líquidos dentro de ella.

Respiraban con dificultad, ella lo abrazada firmemente mientras el cuerpo le seguía temblando, intentó recuperar el aliento y se subió un poco los pantalones. La bajo lentamente de su cadera, ella busco apoyo en el suelo, he intento que sus piernas se apoyaran firmes en el piso, pero no dejaban de temblar. Él espero, y la sostuvo en el aire hasta que los ligeros espasmos de su cuerpecito la abandonaban. Al fin pudo apoyar de manera estable los pies descalzos. Se afirmó contra él, mientras se mantenía en pie. Tuvo una idea e intento empujarlo, pero él estaba como una roca en su lugar.

Kakashi escuchó una risita que provenía de su mujer.

- Vamos – Le dijo, mientras le empujaba de nuevo.

Él se relajó un poco, y dejo que le empujara. Ella seguía empujando, y lo arrastró por un pasillo. Lo guío en la oscuridad, abrió una puerta, y volvía empujarlo para que entrara. El peliplateado no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia mientras era llevado a la habitación de la ninja.

* * *

Cuando entraron en la habitación, ella seguía empujando, hasta que lo sentó en la cama. Ella volvió a emitir una risita.

La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, iluminaba toda la habitación y también a los jóvenes. Gracias a esto, Rin ya no tenía dudas que era el peliplateado, él que la había hecho suya, otra vez.

Los pantalones del ninja estaban a medio muslo, lo que le pareció gracioso. Él levanto una ceja en confusión, no sabía qué era lo que le causaba tanta diversión.

Ella se sentó sobre sus piernas. Le beso la boca, y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo.

Sintió las manos heladas de Rin meterse por debajo de su camiseta, tocando y acariciando su firme vientre. La sintió bajar peligrosamente por su abdomen, y descendió aún más, hasta llegar a tomar su miembro entre las manos suaves.

Ella introdujo su lengua pequeña en su boca, mientras le frotaba el sexo de arriba abajo. Él peliplateado se dejaba hacer, hasta que ella se separó de su cuerpo. Al sentirse alejarse, intento retenerla, pero ella se había movido rápido, se arrodillo sin soltar de sus manos el miembro del joven.

Kakashi pasó saliva ante la expectativa, sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Se llevó su sexo a la boca, con su lengua acarició la piel sensible y rodeo la punta con su boca, mientras sus manos seguían frotando. Sus manos llegaron más abajo y tomó sus testículos, los masajeo suavemente, mientras se metía en la boca todo lo que podía.

El peliplateado emitió un gemido ronco, al sentir la nueva sensación. Tomo la cabeza de ella y masajeó sus cabellos castaños. De vez en cuando, la empujaba suavemente, acercándola más hacia su miembro hinchado. Rin sintió como crecía de tamaño e intento no atragantarse, sin querer apretó un poco con los dientes, pero sin llegar a morder. Kakashi lanzó un quejido, pero lejos de separarla de él, comenzó a oscilar sus caderas contra su boca.

Ella se apoyaba como podía contra sus muslos, para poder respirar, pero se hacía difícil y jadeaba mientras succionaba su miembro. Los movimientos de las caderas del ninja se volvieron erráticos y ya sentía como comenzaba a palpitar dentro de su cavidad oral.

El peliplateado había perdido toda la conciencia y gemía descontrolado. El orgasmo le llegó de golpe. Ella tragaba con velocidad su esencia para que nada se perdiera. Se separó un poco cuando el miembro perdió turgencia, su dulce semen se le escurría por las comisuras de los labios, pero con la lengua saboreaba los restos.

Kakashi le miraba incrédulo, parecía una diosa semi-desnuda, arrodillada ante él, sus ojos cubiertos por una expresión de placer, mientras su lengua pequeña se saboreaba los labios - _¿cómo podía ser tan tentadora? -_

La tomó por la cintura y la subió a la cama. Se quitó los pantalones, la camiseta, los guantes y la banda de Konoha, a una velocidad increíble. Se acostó sobre ella, mientras tomaba los tirantes de su falda y se deshacía de la tela. La ninja también se sacó su banda y se bajo las pantis de las piernas.

Ella pensó que cuando estuviera desnuda, le haría el amor inmediatamente. Pero se equivocaba, lo que él menos quería era apurarse ahora que la tenía a su completa disposición. Le besó la frente, las mejillas, la boca. Acariciaba sus pechos con una lentitud y parsimonia que parecía una tortura. Imitaron la penetración con sus bocas, él metía y sacaba su lengua de su cavidad oral, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él. La ninja rodeo su cintura con las piernas, y comenzó a moverse chocando sus sexos.

_- Qué curioso, ella quería rapidez cuando él sentía que podía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo… sería un dulce martirio.- _Bajo besando su mentón, el cuello, los hombros, lamió sus senos. Dejó un caminito de saliva a medida que se aproximaba a su ombligo, beso y lamió la piel de su vientre.

El cabello plateado del ninja le hacía cosquillas en la piel mientras descendía por su cuerpo, y se arqueó completamente hacia a él. Sintió como bajaba lamiendo y besando la piel de la ingle, pero paso de largo su intimidad, porque ahora lamía sus muslos, le plantaba besos en la cara interna de las piernas y llegó a lamer sus tobillos. Se frustró cuando se desvío del camino, aunque las caricias no estuvieran nada mal. Comenzó a subir nuevamente por sus muslos, ella se abrió de piernas todo lo que podía e intentaba acercarle su cavidad al rostro. Pero él volvía a burlarse de ella, y paso de largo, volviendo a su abdomen.

Ella se botó sonoramente al colchón y lanzó un bufido exasperado. Ahora era él, el que emitía risitas en la oscuridad.

_Kakashi podía ser tan cruel… _

Realmente le parecía gracioso que ella hiciera todo lo posible para tentarlo. Le gustaba en demasía que lo deseara tanto. Pero la verdad de las cosas, es que ya quería saborearla otra vez. Asique sin más preámbulos, le abrió las piernas con las manos y metió su cabecita plateada en su zona íntima.

La ninja sintió su lengua caliente ahí donde más la volvía loca. Le sintió plantar besos por toda la longitud y luego lamer su clítoris. Sentir su aliento caliente contra su carne, le hacía perder la razón.

Su sexo estaba completamente húmedo, él lamía el líquido que encontraba y lo saboreaba con gusto. Comenzó a meter la lengua más adentro y con la boca succionaba el líquido que se desprendía.

Rin comenzó a mover sus caderas en contra de su rostro. El ninja se aferró a su trasero con las manos, mientras metía la cabeza más cerca y empezaba a succionar su interior.

La ninja gemía de placer al sentir la presión que ejercía cada vez que intentaba tomar más de ella. Su lengua se metía más adentro y podía sentir como a veces rozaba una de sus paredes.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! – Le estaban fallando las fuerzas, se movía todo lo que podía en contra de su boca, se aferró a las frazadas, le sentía apretar sus nalgas cada vez que le lamía más adentro.

El cuerpo empezó a temblarle, y el orgasmo llego. El joven sentía como su cavidad hacia ligeros espasmos mientras se volvía a lubricar por completo. El líquido le cayó en la boca y con la lengua intentaba capturar toda su esencia. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, se enderezó, tomó el cuerpecito de su compañera que aun temblaba por el orgasmo recién vivido, y la volteó. La puso de rodillas, mientras él se subía por su espalda. Sin embargo, ella no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de rodillas y se derrumbo encima del colchón. Él se volvió a enderezar, se le ocurrió otra idea. La tomó por la cintura y dejo la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama. Apoyo los pies de la ninja en el piso, y la dejó acostada de barriga en la cama. Seguía temblando, asique para esperar a que se calmara, le quitó el cabello que caía como una cascada por la espalda. Le beso la nuca, y bajo lamiendo por su espina dorsal hasta que llego al nacimiento de su trasero. Ella se apoyó contra la cama al sentir sus caricias, se levanto ligeramente apoyando los codos en el colchón, luego apoyo las manos y se incorporó como pudo. Kakashi notó el cambio y la tomo por la cintura, introdujo su miembro directo en su cavidad húmeda, mientras se aferraba a su espalda. La empujaba con fuerza contra la cama, ella se sentía en suspensión porque cada vez que la embestía, los pies se le elevaban del piso. Rin se aferraba con su vida sobre la cama, pero se veía sobrepasada por sus enérgicos empujones. Jadeaban al unísono, gemían por ellos mismos, a Kakashi le parecía que su espalda era eterna, mientras su cabello le delineaba las curvas, se estremecía cada vez que su cuerpo iba al encuentro del suyo.

El peliplateado disminuyó el ritmo para deleitarse mejor con la nueva posición. Se aferró mejor, la tomo por el vientre, mientras la volvía a penetrar. Se agachó para lamer su espalda. Con sus manos recorrió acariciando toda la piel disponible. Tomo ambos senos, y los masajeó fuertemente, mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo. Rin gemía descontrolada, sentía que su cuerpo masculino la tenía completamente rodeada, sus embestidas y caricias la estaban llevando al clímax.

Kakashi se incorporó como pudo, comenzó a empujar con más fuerza para entrar más profundo en ella. Su mano derecha bajo lentamente hacia su intimidad, acarició su clítoris y la masajeo suavemente, estimulándola.

Rin jadeó ante su contacto y se derrumbo sobre la cama. Su cuerpo sufría de olas de placer que su cuerpo no lograba resistir. El ninja pudo percibir como el interior de ella, se volvía más húmedo y caliente. Los espasmos de su interior, lo invitaban a abandonarse al placer también. La tomó por la cintura y la penetró por última vez con tanta devoción que se sentía en el mismísimo cielo.

A los dos les llegó orgasmo al mismo tiempo, el peliplateado quedo en suspensión junto con la castaña, mientras esperaba que sus propios líquidos la invadieran por completo. La ninja apretó con todas sus fuerzas las frazadas cuando sintió que él se salía de su interior. El ninja se apoyó como pudo en la cama para no caer sobre ella. Rin se subió con su último aliento al colchón, mientras le hacía espacio a su compañero.

El peliplateado se botó rendido de espaldas a la cama. Se pasó una mano por la frente para secar el sudor. Rin se encaramó de a poco a su cuerpo, apoyándose en su pecho mientras recuperaba el aliento, inspirando y exhalando contra su piel.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, el ninja recorrió su cintura con un brazo y la apretó contra su pecho.

- Ahora que ya no puedes escapar… creo que debemos hablar.

Rin ni siquiera se movió. Apretó los labios, esperando a que continuara.

- Bueno… esto es… complicado – Kakashi se puso una mano en la frente, presionando su sien para pensar bien lo que diría – Lo primero que quiero decir… es que no quiero que te ilusiones…

Rin no lo podía creer. - _¿En verdad era lo primero que tenía que decir? _- Frunció el ceño y apretó el puño derecho. Kakashi le palmeó la base de su cabeza para calmarla, al sentirla tensa sobre su cuerpo.

- Deja que termine… después puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras… - Rin exhaló un largo suspiro.

- Eso es… - El peliplateado volvió a tomarse un tiempo para pensar – Sólo quiero decirte la verdad, y es esta… - Rin volvía a sentirse inquieta - anoche cuando te vi… me paso algo extraño… era como si fueras otra persona… creo que eso se debe en parte, porque yo también cambie… era como si te estuviera viendo por primera vez en mi vida… y despertaste en mi un deseo que jamás había sentido antes… por eso quería que te fueras, tenía que echarte aunque fuera amenazándote… antes de que hiciera algo de lo que me fuera arrepentir… por el resto de mi existencia.

Rin pasó saliva por su garganta seca.

- Pero tú… con una terquedad que no te conocía… no te quisiste ir… y lo peor de todo, es que te acercaste más a mi… no pude resistir más… me dejaste completamente indefenso… - el ninja emitió un sonido exasperado - ¿y sabes qué es lo más terrible?

Rin negó levemente contra su pecho. El ninja respiró pesadamente.

- Es que no estoy arrepentido de nada… me gustaría disculparme… decirte que lo siento… pero no sería verdad… sí, me siento un desgraciado, un aprovechador y un maldito… realmente me gustaría que me perdonaras por eso… pero no siento ningún arrepentimiento por lo que hice… si todo volviera a pasar… te haría mía de nuevo… y esta noche es prueba de eso…

Rin sintió un vuelco en el corazón, al escuchar sus palabras.

- Pero… yo sé que tú me amas… de verdad… más de lo que debería merecerme… y yo no estoy seguro que pueda corresponderte… ni si quiera estoy seguro… si esto sea realmente amor…

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio. Kakashi espero pacientemente su respuesta.

Rin respiro profundo para infundirse valor e hizo la pregunta que más le atormentaba – ¿q-qué propones… que hagamos… entonces?

- Eso depende…

- ¿De qué depende?

- De lo que queramos del otro. De cuanto deseemos dar en esto… –

- Yo te amo… soy capaz de ofrecerlo todo… - Se apresuró en decir Rin, pero Kakashi puso una mano para silenciarla, volvió a masajearse la sien, esta vez más duro – Escucha… no quiero hacerte daño con esto, quiero protegerte por sobre todas las cosas… no sólo porque se lo prometí a Obito… sino porque es mi camino ninja, proteger a mis seres queridos… Asique si llevar este tipo… de… relación, sólo termina por hacerte daño, entonces prefiero mantenerme alej-

- ¡NO! ¡No quiero eso!

- Necesito que pienses bien lo que estoy proponiendo… voy a estar contigo, pero no puedo darte el amor que quieres…

- No importa…

- ¿Qué sucede si no es suficiente?

- No pasará…

- Eso dices ahora… ¿qué pasa que si me enamoro de verdad… pero de otra persona?

- No me va a importar… - Rin mintió.

- Claro que sí te va a importar… te haré mucho daño.

- Es lo que yo elijo. – Rin sentía que debía aferrarse hasta la última pizca de esperanza.

Kakashi miró desde otro ángulo la situación.

- Bueno… tampoco es que tenga tanto tiempo… - el peliplateado suspiró – pero eso también es importante, no tendré mucho tiempo para estar contigo…

- Tampoco tengo mucho tiempo con el hospital.

El peliplateado bufó cansado de buscar más dificultades - ¿Estás entendiendo que estoy ofreciendo… sólo migajas… y tú… me estas ofreciendo todo?

- Claro que lo entiendo, y me conformo con eso – Rin respondió con voz firme y segura – _Prefiero mil veces, tener un poquito de ti, que quedarme sin nada…_

- Eso me parece irracional.

- El amor es irracional.

Al parecer Rin sabía bien como contraatacar a todas sus palabras. -_ ¿Desde cuándo era tan terca?_ – Pero lo cierto es que ella realmente se conformaba sólo con estar con él. – _Tal vez, sólo soy un tipo con suerte.-_ Kakashi tosió un poco antes de proseguir, tenía que jugar bien sus cartas - En ese caso… tengo algunas exigencias que discutir –

_- ¿Exigencias? ¿Le quería exigir aún MÁS? - _Rin se enderezó con calma de su lugar, le miró directo a la cara y enarcó una perfecta ceja - ¿Es… en serio? – intentó sonar lo más neutral posible. Pero el enojo era evidente.

Kakashi puso la cara más angelical que pudo, sonriéndole como un niño inocente.

_- Muy bonito… así… quién sería capaz de negarse, ¿uh? – _pensó Rin. Suspiró resignada – Escucho…

- Son un par de cosas… nada más – Kakashi sonrío más amplio todavía

- Esta bien…

- Primero, de ahora en adelante, no quiero que el estúpido de "Ken-kun" vuelva aquí… ni siquiera a asomar la nariz.

- No creo… que quiera volver… - Rin recordó con tristeza cuando lo rechazó - pero… ¿eso quiere decir que ya no lo matarás? – dijo esperanzada.

Kakashi hizo un gesto de disconformidad - No… no quiero que me odies…

- Gracias. - Rin le regalo una brillante sonrisa.

- Pero podrías dejar de verlo… por mí – Kakashi volvió a poner una carita angelical de suplica.

Rin no pudo resistir no reír, hizo lo que pudo por controlarse y recobrar la compostura – No se puede, él trabaja conmigo en el hospital… pero es una buena persona… ¡de verdad! – Agregó, al ver la cara incrédula del peliplateado – deberías confiar un poco en mi.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

- Además… es mi amigo… él sabe mis sentimientos… -

- Hai… hai, como sea... –

Rin sonrío orgullosa, el primer asalto lo había ganado la ninja.

- Lo otro… pienso que esto debemos mantenerlo… lo más secreto posible… nadie debe saber que estamos juntos.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no es una relación de verdad… me parece que es lo mejor.

_A ella le estaba pareciendo una relación de verdad, pero si él lo decía…_ - ¿No será porque quieres mantener tu facha de soltero y seguir de mujeriego?

- No. No quiero tener que explicar nada a nadie.

_Eso le sonaba muy propio de él. Siempre ocultando misterios –_ Esta bien… pero, ¿estás seguro que podrás esquivar a los demás ANBUS o al Hokage para siempre?... Digo, esta es una aldea de ninjas...

- Claro que puedo. La pregunta es… ¿tú podrás hacerlo?

Rin se mordió el labio inferior insegura. Sonaba imposible para ella ir por la aldea de manera que nadie notara su presencia… incluso el Hokage. Hasta para Kakashi lo veía casi imposible.

- ... a menos que sólo yo pueda venir para acá. – agregó el peliplateado.

- No, eso no… - Rin pensaba en cómo ella podría llevar esto en secreto, pero no se le ocurría nada.

- Hay otro camino… yo puedo enseñarte algunas técnicas – La ninja lo miró sorprendida, nunca le había enseñado nada, ni siquiera cuando eran equipo - … pero, eso hará que ya no pase desapercibido por ti – Kakashi hizo algo semejante a un puchero.

Rin emitió algunas risitas – ¡Creo que es lo más justo!

El peliplateado suspiró resignado, todas sus exigencias se estaban tornando en su contra.

– Esta bien, creo que puedo enseñarte una cosa o dos, antes de irme... - saco algunas cuentas mentales y miro a Rin pensativo - Usarás el tiempo que este fuera de la aldea para practicarlas, cuando vuelva… me las mostrarás y si no las haces bien… _te daré tu merecido_. – lo último lo dijo con un tono seductor.

Rin se sonrojó al acto, intentó camuflar su vergüenza en la oscuridad… en vano.

- Sí… eres pésima en esto.

La ninja hizo un mohín y le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

- ¿Cuándo te irás?

- En dos días más… supongo. Si es que Hokage-sama no cambia de opinión.

- Hai… - Rin también sacó sus cuentas mentalmente. Tenía que regresar al hospital en un par de días… luego tendría que hacer turnos extras – _Espero tener tiempo para practicar… – _pensó angustiada.

- Otra exigencia es que no podremos intervenir en nuestros trabajos. No podrás interponerte en mis misiones ANBU… y yo no me interpondré entre tus responsabilidades en el hospital.

- Hai, me parece bien.

- Creo que eso es todo.

- Yo también tengo algunas exigencias – Kakashi le miró divertido, pero fingió una cara de interés máximo – Cuando termines tus misiones, vendrás directamente aquí… así... podre atender tus heridas, y... también... para poder verte… - Rin junto sus manos y lo miro con preocupación.

- Puedo hacerlo… después de dar mi informe… y sólo si te pones un traje de enfermera sexy… - A la ninja se le desvaneció la preocupación del rostro y volvió a golpearlo, esta vez más fuerte – Hai, hai… - Kakashi se hizo el herido - Esta bien… me conformaré con tus pequeñas calzas.

A la ninja se le ocurrió otra idea – Respecto a eso… tengo otra exigencia – El peliplateado se puso serio, cualquier tema respecto a las calzas era algo delicado – No sigas destrozando mi ropa, o me dejaras sin nada que ponerme… ¡ya van dos calzas rotas!

Kakashi sopesó gravemente entre el valor de las calzas o el hecho de dejar a Rin sin ropa – _Qué decisión más difícil… por un lado… mis calzas favoritas... y por otro… mi ninja favorita desnuda – _Al peliplateado se le escapó un hilillo de baba por la comisura de los labios -

- Se puede saber… ¿en qué estas pensado… pervertido? – Rin había detectado su concentración y la mirada lujuriosa hacia ella. Lo vio babear. - _Esto es el colmo -_ Una venita se hinchó en la frente de la ninja médico.

Kakashi se río ligeramente al percatarse del aura agresivo que rodeaba a la castaña, y volvió rápidamente a su estado normal – Hai, hai… gomen, gomen… – Dijo levantando una mano en señal de paz – Creo que lo mejor será… que ya no rompa tus calzas…

Rin asintió. – Ni el resto de mi ropa...

El peliplateado hizo un gesto de sufrimiento – Hai… como digas. Pero… deja de usar vendas… - agregó con inocencia.

La ninja suspiró cansada – Buscaré algo… más fácil de… ¿sacar?... supongo… - agregó dudosa.

Kakashi sonrió triunfal.

- Eso es todo…

- Mmm, ¿segura?... pensé que me exigirías algo con respecto a nuevas posiciones en la cama o discutir sobre donde te gusta que te bese o si te gustaría en otras partes que aún no he probado… –

- Silencio, pervertido. – Rin escondió su cara caliente entre sus manos mientras se ocultaba más en su pecho.

- Ya que dejamos todo claro… es un buen momento para seguir con la segunda ronda… ¿No crees?

La ninja sintió como su compañero se movía y la dejaba de nuevo contra el colchón y se acomodaba sobre ella. Sacó las manos de la cara, y vio su hermoso rostro sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. - _¿Lista? – _agregó con voz seductora, se acercó a su oído – _En su marcas… Listos… Fuera._

* * *

_**N/A:**_ ¡4 am! x_x... al fin termine 3_3... ¡hice todo mi esfuerzo! - **Era muy importante que quedara bien. **

Sobre el siguiente chap... sólo puedo adelantar... que el próximo capi es uno de mis favoritos ^_^ me gusta leerlo xD... pero bueno... Uds tendrán que esperar (risa malvada)...

¡Pero tranquilos!,... no los haré esperar tanto...

Aunque... espero que no sea eterno... por si termina el mundo... ya saben... xP

Nah... no creo en esas cosas... y pienso que Uds. tampoco... ¿o sí?

**¡Review please!** ¡Adoro sus reviews! Si les gusta esta historia me gustaría saberlo ^.^ Comentar no cuesta nada...

**White- se queda dormida y sueña con Kakashi.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**N/A: Hello! **

Feliz Fin del Mundo, Navidad, Año Nuevo, etc. Espero que la hayan pasado bien con sus seres queridos :)

**DarkMinene9:** lol, la verdad es que Kakashi jamás admitiría eso, sólo diremos que estaba... molesto, porque... no le gustan... los... bobos... xD... pero ya aprenderá...

**Katy Hatake: **No te preocupes linda ^^ no lo dejaré botado... ya tengo toda la historia... me falta escribir los capítulos finales :) muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo ^_^

* * *

******Advertencias:** Lemon. Tensión sexual. Lenguaje obsceno. Apto sólo para 18+ años.

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

Capítulo VI

* * *

Era de mañana, cuando los jóvenes ninjas recién habían acabado. Los cuerpos sudorosos y temblorosos se acomodaban como podían con las sabanas pegadas por la traspiración.

_- Sin duda… esta ha sido mi mejor noche – _Kakashi se vanaglorió mientras recordaba una y otra vez los sucesos recién vividos. Rin ya no podía ni con su alma, el ninja la tomo por los brazos y la acostó sobre él. La mañana era helada afuera, pero ellos dentro de la cama parecía que vivían en su propia sauna de sensaciones.

La menuda ninja médico ya había perdido la conciencia e iba directo al país de los sueños. El peliplateado los acomodaba lo mejor que podía a ambos, cayó de espaldas a la cama nuevamente. Con su largo brazo alcanzaba a tocar el suelo, tanteó en busca de alguna frazada que se hubiera salvado de su maratón. Al fin encontró una, quitó las sabanas humedecidas por sus propios cuerpos y depositó dos frazadas que habían dado al suelo después de su alocada noche. Tapó su cuerpo y el cuerpecito de Rin – _Con eso será suficiente –_ Se acercó a inspeccionar que su compañera estuviera cómoda y abrigada, le besó la base de la cabeza – _Buenas noches… o en realidad, buenos días – _Se acostó y miró el techo de la habitación, sus últimas fuerzas lo abandonaron por completo a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Era pasado el mediodía cuando Rin comenzó a despertar y recobrar la conciencia. Sentía un calor agradable por todo su cuerpo y estaba muy cómoda en su lugar. Estaba sobre el pecho de Kakashi, él emanaba ese calor tranquilizador. Se talló los ojos, los recuerdos le llegaban de a poco a la mente. Se enderezó un poco y observó mejor a su compañero. El peliplateado estaba tendido completamente despierto y muy concentrado en la lectura de un libro, el lomo rezaba _"Icha Icha Paradise"_ y había una pareja dibujada en la cubierta - _¿Qué clase de novela… se puede llamar así? _- pensó la ninja.

Al sentir a Rin enderezarse, el ninja retiró un poco el libro de su vista para fijarla en ella.

- Buenas tardes… señorita – Y volvió a la lectura del pequeño libro.

- ¿Buenas… tardes? -

- Hai… son las dos de la tarde… está nublado en toda la región – Comentó el hombre con seriedad como si fuera relevante esa información.

Rin se rio un poco – ¿Porqué no me despertaste antes…? Parece… como si hubieras despertado hace horas…-

- Hace tres horas… - Kakashi cerró el libro y lo puso sobre su ropa tirada en el suelo, fijó su ojo derecho en ella. - … la verdad, no me atreví a despertarte… te veías muy tierna babeando…-

Al escuchar esto a Rin casi se le cae la mandíbula, abrió los ojos casi en shock, se tanteó rápidamente la cara buscando algo húmedo, pero no encontró nada. Volvió a fijarse en él. Kakashi le miraba divertido.

- Era una broma - Dijo inocentemente, le hizo una señal de paz con los dedos, pero Rin se veía bastante enojada como para que eso la calmara.

- ¡TÚ….! - Acercó un puño peligrosamente a su cara. Kakashi detuvo su golpe con su propia mano.

- Parece que alguien despertó de mal humor… - Pero eso no aplacó su enojo. Estaba a punto de plantar su otro puño, pero su estómago rugió estrepitosamente. Kakashi la observó curioso, mientras ella se iba poniendo completamente roja. - Mmmm, parece que tú estomago también amaneció de mal humor.-

Rin se llevó las manos a su vientre rápidamente, como si eso fuera a disminuir los ruidos. Kakashi le palmeó la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

- Lo mejor será que almorcemos… aunque una ducha no estaría mal tampoco.-

- Hai… el baño está al frente de esta habitación, ve a ducharte mientras preparo algo - Rin comenzó a recordar el pollo asado que había traído el día anterior - _Hum… espero que esté en buenas condiciones._

El peliplateado enarcó una ceja y se acarició la barbilla con una mano. Parecía meditar sus palabras. Rin lo miró confundida.

- Mmmm… y por qué mejor, nos duchamos _juntos_… y luego preparamos el almuerzo… ¿uh? -

La ninja volvía sonrojarse completamente – Si serás pervertido… no creo que "ducharnos" sea precisamente lo que terminemos haciendo – lo señaló acusadoramente – Mejor será que me duche yo primero… ¡ni se te ocurra ir! – Rin se levantó de un salto de la cama, tomó lo primero que encontró en el suelo y se tapó como pudo mientras se dirigía… dignamente… al baño.

Kakashi suspiró completamente decepcionado – Si que amaneció de un humor terrible… a lo mejor es el hambre… - volvió a suspirar resignado mientras se volvía acostar en la cama, tomó su Icha del suelo y retomó la lectura – Y yo que tenía excelentes planes para la ducha… – Pasó una hoja del libro, bastante desanimado.

* * *

Cuando Rin terminó de asearse y secarse, recordó que no había traído nada de ropa al baño – No importa, compre bastante ayer… es cosa de ir a buscarla… - Sí, sonaba fácil. Pero primero había que evadir exitosamente la puerta para que el pervertido de su compañero no la atrapara antes de llegar a la sala de estar. Miró con nerviosismo la puerta de salida, y luego negó rápidamente con la cabeza - Esto es ridículo… es mi casa… no una misión suicida… - Respiró profundo, mientras se infundía valor, tomó la toalla y la amarró firmemente a su cuerpo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Se asomó con cuidado por la puerta y miró en dirección a la habitación del frente, en busca del pelipalteado. La puerta de su cuarto estaba completamente abierta. Observó con detalle, pero no encontró al ninja en donde debería estar. La cama estaba vacía y no había rastros de su presencia en ningún lado. - _Grandioso… lo que me faltaba_ _– _Volvió a cerrar la puerta del baño, se sentó en el piso preocupada. Ahora tenía acceso libre a su pieza. Pero podía ser una trampa. A lo mejor, hizo parecer que no había nadie para atraparla. - No puede ser… no puedo creer que tenga miedo de ese… _pervertido…_- No… no era miedo. Más bien era inseguridad. Aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que él estuviera tan _interesado_ en ella. Nunca lo hubiera sospechado en su vida. Tenía miedo… pero de hacer las cosas mal. Ella no era bonita, ni agraciada, ni era muy femenina… pero algo había visto él; y tenía miedo de perder… lo que sea… que tenía ahora. A lo mejor… nunca se iba acostumbrar a esto.

Su estómago rugió nuevamente, Rin miró con tristeza sus manos – Doy lástima… estoy atrapada en mi baño, desnuda y muerta de hambre… qué patético – Se levantó del suelo – Bien… tengo que salir de aquí, y será mejor que lo haga pronto… iré por mi ropa… ahora – Se volvió a infundir valor, y salió decidida del baño en dirección a la sala de estar.

Camino despacio y en silencio por todo el pasillo, no percibía nada fuera de lo normal y no había ruidos que le indicaran un objetivo cercano. Estaba por llegar a la sala, se detuvo en la esquina de la pared, observando la habitación antes de acercarse más. Se agazapó en su sitio, tocó con un dedo el piso de madera y se concentró en buscar la presencia del otro ninja.

Le faltaban energías, pero logró encontrar una pequeña señal. Si sus instintos no le fallaban, el ninja estaba en la cocina.

Afinó el oído buscando sonidos cercanos a la cocina que afirmaran sus sospechas. Paso mucho tiempo, antes de escuchar un sonido metálico proveniente de la cocina. Rin suspiró algo aliviada. - Es suficiente para mí -

Se acercó rápida y silenciosamente a las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo de la sala el día anterior. Tomó las que contenían ropa y se alejó velozmente de la escena. Estaba por llegar al baño, la puerta estaba a sólo unos centímetros, dio los últimos pasos de manera casi triunfal, pero justo en el último minuto en el que estaba por alcanzar la manilla, fue atrapada en el aire por unos fuertes brazos que se apretaron alrededor de su cuerpo. Casi se le escapa un grito de susto, pero el ninja la había volteado y la beso suavemente en los labios, calmándola casi al instante. Cuando se separaron, el peliplateado le miró divertido.

- ¿A qué estabas jugando? - preguntó curioso. Rin emitió risitas nerviosas mientras intentaba poner su mejor cara de tranquilidad.

- ¿A-a q-qué j-jugaba? – la ninja no podía evitar que le temblara la voz. - Y-yo no e-estaba j-jugando a na-nada -

Kakashi emitió una ligera carcajada – ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué estabas ocultándote por el pasillo? – le miró sospechoso, aún no la soltaba de sus brazos – ¿por qué no me dijiste que ya habías terminado tu ducha? – El peliplateado acercó peligrosamente su rostro al suyo.

- Ah… ja-jaja-ja, a-a… ja-ja… y-yo… umm… - Rin se esforzaba por pensar en excusas, pero la cercanía de Kakashi desnudo le hacía perder por completo la concentración.

_- Parece que el mal humor desapareció por arte de magia… y ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Ya lo había visto desnudo… toda la noche. _– pensó el ninja.

El peliplateado se fijó que llevaba unas bolsas en las manos, como Rin parecía distraída, se las arrebato sin encontrar resistencia.

- ¿Y esto? – Kakashi inspeccionó el contenido, y encontró ropa de mujer. Descubrió unas camisetas nuevas y además encontró calzas nuevas. Tomó una calza y la miró detalladamente con su ojo derecho. Parecía más grande que las antiguas – No me gustan tus nuevas calzas…

Rin puso cara de enojo, le arrebató la calza y las bolsas a la fuerza. Emitió un ligero un bufido. - Ve a bañarte… estás apestoso - dijo señalando el baño.

El peliplatedao fingió una cara de dolor por sus palabras _- Ahí está de vuelta el malhumor _– Como ordene… su excelencia.

Rin iba a reírse pero se obligó a mantener la compostura. Kakashi la soltó e iba a dirigirse al baño, pero se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta. - Se me olvidaba algo – El ninja se devolvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó demasiado a la joven. Rin contuvo el aliento, el peliplateado redujo totalmente la distancia, acercó tanto su rostro que la ninja podía sentir su respiración contra su piel. Con la mano tomó el nudo de su toalla y de un sólo tirón, la dejo completamente desnuda. La ninja no se movió ningún centímetro de su lugar, ni siquiera respiraba. Kakashi le miro entre divertido e inocente – Muchas gracias, la voy a necesitar - Se llevo la toalla consigo mientras se dirigía nuevamente al baño.

La ninja volvió a respirar. Recuperó la calma con lentitud al entender lo que había hecho. _"Baka" _fue lo único que pudo pensar. Camino lentamente hacia su habitación para vestirse.

* * *

Cuando Rin terminó de vestirse y arreglarse, se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina. Tenía que preparar algo para los dos, y debía apurarse porque no estaba segura de cuanto se demoraría Kakashi en la ducha.

Cuando llego al lugar se encontró con una sorpresa. La mesa de la cocina estaba servida y arreglada con platos, palillos, algunas ensaladas y panecillos.

Su nariz percibió un aroma delicioso directamente de su horno. Se agachó para inspeccionarlo, ahí estaba su pollo cocinándose, lo sacó para ver como estaba. – Hum, unos 10 minutos más y estará más que listo – _Pero como fue qué pasó… todo esto…_ - De pronto, la ninja recordó que había escuchado sonidos en la cocina, cuando había ido por su ropa. – _Pero yo no me demore tanto en bañarme… como fue… que en tan poco tiempo… arreglo todo esto._

Se imaginó al ninja desnudo, buscando cosas en sus gavetas y arreglando la mesa. Su mente detallaba cada aspecto del ninja, se acordó de su cuerpo perfecto, su piel blanca, la espalda ancha, los músculos marcados y su cabello plateado desordenado. Se lo imagino desnudo, sólo con un delantal de cocina, mientras le sonreía a ella, de manera sexy. La sangre comenzó a subírsele a la cara, tan real se le hizo la imagen, que de su nariz brotó un hilillo incipiente de sangre.

- Se puede saber… ¿en qué estas pensando… _pervertida_? – Escuchó la voz grave de Kakashi desde la puerta de la cocina, justo detrás de ella.

Rin se sobresaltó tanto que casi cae de espaldas al suelo, intento en vano taparse la nariz _- ¿CUÁNDO HABÍA LLEGADO HASTA AHÍ? ¿CÓMO NO SE HABÍA PERCATADO…? _–

La línea de pensamientos se cortó al ver a su compañero. -_**No había sido buena idea girarse hacia la puerta**__._ – Por primera vez en su vida, Rin podía afirmar con toda seguridad que habían ocasiones en que la realidad podía superar con creces la imaginación. Kakashi estaba en toda su majestad, mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro, muy divertido por haberla descubierto _in fraganti._

El ninja estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola detalladamente desde su lugar. Estaba desnudo, sólo con la toalla amarrada a su cintura, el cabello lo tenía húmedo y desordenado. De vez en cuando de las puntas de su pelo peliplateado, le caían gotitas en el cuerpo que recorrían lentamente su piel. La castaña sentía como la saliva de su boca se hacía más líquida. Rin siguió el trayecto de una de las entrometidas gotitas, las miró bajar por su cuello, entre sus pectorales, luego por su abdomen, recorrían lentamente sus fornidos abdominales y por último, se perdían por debajo de la toalla, dejando todo lo demás a la imaginación. Rin tragó saliva sonoramente, el hilillo de sangre de su nariz se hizo más grueso.

Kakashi enarcó una ceja. No sabía si reír o preocuparse. Nunca antes se había sentido como un trozo de carne de manera tan real. Comenzó a caminar para acercarse a su compañera. Pero Rin se levantó en un tiempo de su lugar al verlo aproximarse, comenzó a mover las manos delante de ella de manera nerviosa - ¡NO! Aún no está listo – Intentó calmarse – Ve a vestirte… quiero preparar una sopa… yo – Se había levantado tan rápido que se mareo por un momento.

El ninja llego veloz hacia donde estaba ella, dejó que se apoyará en su pecho desnudo, mientras recuperaba la estabilidad. La guio hacia la mesita del comedor y la sentó en una silla. Tomó una toalla desechable de la mesa y la acercó a su nariz para quitarle la sangre. Rin solo lo miraba, él tenía una mirada tierna mientras seguía borrando la sangre de su cara.

- ¿Pero en qué estabas pensado? – Kakashi le preguntó curioso.

- Na-nada… n-no pensaba… e-en n-nada.

- Eres un desastre…

Rin se entristeció ante su declaración. El peliplateado terminó de limpiarla y se levanto para dirigirse a la salida de la cocina.

- Iré a vestirme… creo que el pollo ya está listo – Rin al escuchar esto se levantó también, tomó un guante de cocina y se dirigió veloz al horno.

– Por cierto… no me imagines tanto… puede que te desangres la próxima vez… - Rin lo miró ofendida y le lanzó el guante de cocina por la cabeza.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde, estaban los dos vestidos, almorzando completamente en silencio. Rin no había alcanzado a preparar la sopa, pero si alcanzó a hervir arroz. Sirvió un pocillo de arroz para él y luego para sí misma, cada uno se servía pollo y verduras.

El ninja acercó su cuenco de arroz, tomo los palillos e hizo un espacio justo en el medio de su porción de arroz. Tomo un huevo que estaba cerca y lo quebró en dos para depositar el contenido en su cuenco, lo revolvió tranquilamente mientras el vapor caliente cocinaba el huevo. Tomó la salsa de soya y derramó un poco en la mezcla. Se bajo la máscara lentamente para disfrutar la comida.

Rin se sonrío a sí misma, estaba contenta de poder disfrutar el almuerzo en compañía de Kakashi. Tomo la tetera y sirvió té para los dos.

- Después de la comida iremos a la zona de entrenamiento número 3 – Kakashi le miró serio – Ahí hay un pequeño bosque que nos servirá para practicar.

- Hai… - Rin no estaba segura si iba a poder hacerlo bien. Al parecer ella no era muy sigilosa, recordó los eventos ocurridos en el pasillo.

El peliplateado se percató que no parecía muy animada - A menos de que te hayas arrepentido de aprender…

- S-sí, ¡q-quiero aprender! - Rin intentó pensar en la mejor manera de preguntar sus dudas – Creo que es algo en lo que de verdad necesito trabajar… no sé cómo pudiste detectarme en el pasillo… si estabas en la cocina concentrado... y luego, cómo apareciste en la puerta… ¿sin que me diera cuenta?

- Hai… te enseñare como hacer eso… no te preocupes. – Kakashi trató de mirarla de manera comprensiva – Te detecté fácilmente en el pasillo cuando venías hacia la sala… porque recién te habías bañado y el olor a canela de tu cabello, era muy fuerte – el peliplateado se señaló su nariz – tengo un excelente olfato… ¿Cómo me aparecí… sin que te dieras cuenta? – Kakashi emitió una ligera carcajada – Ahí no merezco ningún crédito… tú estabas muy concentrada… _pensando_… ¿no lo recuerdas?

Rin se puso roja, aunque lo que él decía tenía sentido.

- Ya verás que con un par de técnicas mejorarás mucho…

- ¡Hai! – La ninja estaba emocionada… sería tan imperceptible como Kakashi, si seguía sus consejos.

* * *

_**Review? **_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-sensei

**Capítulo VII**

Los dos se encontraban en la zona de entrenamiento, Kakashi se sentó sobre una roca.

- Mmmm, bueno… lo básico de un ninja es esconderse, ¿no es verdad?

- Hai.

- Cuando éramos equipo, te escondías bastante bien… el problema es que existen ninjas que tienen variadas formas de encontrar a otros y de hacer desaparecer su presencia, incluso su chakra. Muchas veces, una victoria puede definirla el sólo hecho de detectar al otro primero.

Rin escuchaba con atención. Kakashi se cruzó de brazos antes de proseguir – Estar en ANBU, ha hecho que conozca excelentes ninjas, y gracias al Sharingan he podido copiar muchas técnicas. Entre ellas algunas de sigilo, ¿te acuerdas de las reglas básicas de ocultamiento?

- Hai… no hacer ruido, buscar la oscuridad y estar lo más lejos del objetivo.

- Sí… bien, las repasaremos – Kakashi se levantó de su puesto – Quédate, justo ahí e intenta hacer el menor ruido posible.

La ninja no se movía ningún centímetro, y tenía una mirada de confusión. De qué iba a servir no hacer ruido para ocultarse, si él la estaba mirando directamente.

- Lo haces bien… pero hay un problema – Kakashi se acercó tan veloz a ella, que Rin no alcanzó a reaccionar, el ninja se acercó a su oído – _Respiras demasiado fuerte… y los latidos de tu corazón… me llaman de todas las partes posibles. _– La ninja pasó saliva, podía sentir como la respiración caliente de Kakashi pasaba de la tela de su máscara y chocaba en su oído.

El peliplateado emitió una carcajada y se alejó de un salto. – Debes calmarte. Estar nerviosa sólo hace que te descubran más fácil.

Rin soltó un bufido – _El problema es que tú me alteras los nervios – _pensó la castaña.

- Tengo un pequeño secreto sobre la respiración – Kakashi la miró entrecerrando su ojo visible – Atenta – Rin estaba completamente concentrada en lo siguiente que iba a decir – Cuando estés cerca de otra persona, intenta sincronizar la respiración con el otro. Eso hace que mantengas el estado calmado e inadvertido del objetivo, y lo que es mejor, confunde los sonidos de tu respiración con los de la otra persona, lo que hace que no te pueda escuchar en absoluto.

_- _Sincronizar mi respiración_._ – Repitió Rin en su lugar.

- Hai, no es difícil de hacer, y es bastante útil. Vuelve a practicar la primera regla: no hagas ruido.

Rin miró fijamente a Kakashi para determinar la frecuencia de su respiración, pero era difícil notarlo con su máscara. Debía buscar otro parámetro, miró su estomago como subía y bajaba levemente, era casi imperceptible. Comenzó a respirar de acuerdo a su ritmo. Kakashi respiraba lenta y calmadamente. Al sincronizarse con su ritmo, Rin también comenzó a respirar relajadamente. Su cuerpo se lleno de paz interna. Cerró los ojos, podía percibir como los latidos de su corazón también se suavizaban. Pasó varios minutos, en esa posición, completamente silenciosa. De pronto, pudo percibir una ligera presión en su hombro derecho. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró hacia su derecha. Un pajarito se había posado en su hombro, estaba acicalándose completamente ajeno a ella.

- Excelente trabajo. Has estado tan tranquila, que ni la naturaleza te presiente como una amenaza.

Rin sonrío ampliamente, su consejo había sido muy fácil, pero muy útil a la vez – Arigato, Kakashi-_sensei_ – La ninja le hizo una pequeña reverencia, el pajarito se fue volando de su hombro.

- ¿Sensei? – el peliplateado le sonrió. – Bien, ¿cuál es la segunda regla… discípula?

Rin emitió una risa ligera – Buscar la oscuridad.

- Eso es importante, siempre hay que buscar la oscuridad, incluso de día. Lo ideal es disfrazar tu sombra con la sombra del ambiente, saltar de sombra en sombra rápidamente. Por ejemplo… - Kakashi desapareció al instante. Rin miró a todos lados para buscar en donde se había escondido. Lamentablemente había sido muy rápido para su vista. Se agachó en el pasto y toco el suelo con su dedo, juntando chakra. Podía percibir que el peliplateado estaba cerca, justo detrás de la roca. Rin saltó en dirección a la roca, a pesar de que ésta era pequeña, él se las había arreglado para usar su sombra.

- Sabes usar muy bien la técnica de Minato-sensei –

- Hai, nunca la he olvidado – Rin le sonrió orgullosa

- Bien, antes de practicar la segunda regla, aplicaremos la tercera: estar lo más lejos posible del objetivo – Kakashi se levantó de su sitio y volvió a cruzarse de brazos – la tercera regla es casi una contradicción porque si bien, se logra ser más imperceptible a medida que te alejas del objetivo, para un ninja lo más importante es estar lo más cerca de éste, sin ser detectado. Es además, la más difícil de las tres, por lo tanto debes aplicar todo lo aprendido para lograr el último objetivo.

Rin asintió decidida.

- Para estar cerca de alguien sin ser percibido debes ocultar no sólo tu parte física, sino que también tu esencia. En la parte física ya vimos la respiración, y ya sabes de camuflaje porque es lo primero que enseñan en la academia. Pero ocultar la esencia es muy difícil. El chakra no se puede ocultar del todo, a veces se puede "disfrazar" mediante la concentración, sin embargo, no sirve de nada contra el Byakugan. Por lo tanto, en ese caso sólo queda escapar del radio de percepción del usuario.

- Entiendo… pero, ¿cómo se logra "disfrazar" el chakra? -

- Manteniendo la calma, si logras concentrarte en tu propia energía, puedes generar un flujo continuo de chakra por todo tu cuerpo de manera armoniosa, esto se mimetiza con la energía de la naturaleza que también se encuentra en un flujo constante y armonioso… esa es una manera, pero es bastante difícil de lograr.

Rin le miro confundida.

Kakashi alzó una mano antes de que preguntara de nuevo sobre el tema – Hai, hai. No te preocupes, no haremos eso.

- Pero…

- No será necesario. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo como eso.

- Oh.

- Trabajaremos en ocultar otras partes de tu esencia, que son: tu olor y tu rastro. Es difícil eliminar por completo el olor del cuerpo. Pero, por ejemplo, tu cabello tiene un inconfundible olor a canela que puedo percibir con facilidad en un radio de cincuenta metros a la redonda. Esa es una desventaja, debes empezar a ocupar accesorios con aromas menos característicos.

La ninja se tocó el cabello apenada. Tendría que cambiar de loción.

- Además, puedes ayudarte con esto – Kakashi sacó de su bolsillo una bomba – Esta es una bomba anti-olor, cuando es arrojada elimina los rastros de aroma. No es algo que ocupe a menudo, pero la he probado con miembros del clan Inuzuka y es posible que pierdan el rastro por un tiempo, también la he probado con mis ninken. Es sólo una herramienta auxiliar. El agua también sirve para eliminar no sólo el olor, sino también el rastro. – Kakashi se la ofreció a la ninja medico – Ten, te servirá para que examines su contenido.

Rin guardó la bomba cuidadosamente en su estuche.

- No dejar un rastro también es complicado, pero lo básico es pisar huellas que otros hayan dejado, confundir al enemigo dejando varios rastros en el camino, pisar zonas que no dejen huellas, dar largos saltos, borrarlos, etc.

Rin anotaba velozmente en su mente todos sus consejos, se lamentó no haber traído un pergamino con ella.

- Con eso en mente vamos a… _practicar _–

- ¡Hai!

- Primero, te esconderás en el bosque. Yo estaré sentado aquí. Te acercaras todo lo que puedas a mí, cuando te detecte tendrás que volver a empezar, ¿entiendes?

- S-sí.

- Ten confianza, aplica lo que te dije.

- Hai… Kakashi-sensei – Rin le sonrió antes de esconderse en el bosque.

_- Kakashi-sensei, ¿uh?... suena bien… -_

El ninja se sentó tranquilamente en su lugar. Podía sentir como su compañera iba alejándose para hacer desaparecer su presencia. - _Veamos, si podía impresionarlo._ -

Estaba a punto de sacar su Icha Icha, cuando de pronto, el ANBU sintió una segunda presencia en el lugar, se levantó en el acto. La figura se acercaba lentamente a él.

- Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama. – dijo respetuoso, inclinándose a manera de saludo.

- Al fin te encuentro Kakashi, te estuve buscando en tu apartamento porque pensé que estarías haciendo reposo, pero como no estabas… imagine que estarías entrenando - el viejo lo miró reprobatoriamente.

Kakashi sopesó sus posibilidades, entre seguirle el juego o decir la verdad. Miró de nuevo al viejo Hokage que lo miraba con real preocupación, se inclinó por la segunda opción.

- No se preocupe, Hokage-sama. No estoy entrenando, y estar aquí sentado se podría considerar como reposo. Además, estoy siendo vigilado de cerca por mi ninja medico –

- ¿Rin esta aquí? No la veo.

- Sí, está por ahí. La estoy entrenando para mejorar sus técnicas de sigilo. -

- Ya veo - El viejo Hokage lo miro curioso. Tenía muchas preguntas para esta simpática situación – y, ¿por qué la entrenas?. Rin trabaja en el hospital, no creo que lo necesite.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros – Sigue siendo ninja de la Hoja, ella quiere estar preparada ante cualquier eventualidad – el peliplateado actuó lo mejor que pudo – además, así no tengo que quedarme encerrado en mi habitación.

- Entiendo - El Hokage le sonrió de manera extraña – Me parece bien, y parece que está haciendo un buen trabajo, porque aún no percibo su presencia.

Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa – Hai, creo que podrá mejorar bastante - el peliplateado volvió a sentarse en el pasto, olisqueó un poco el aire. _Aún no estaba cerca. _– Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Hokage-sama. Pero, ¿a qué se debe que me busqué Ud. en persona?

Sarutobi-sensei, sacó su querida pipa y se puso a fumar muy serio – Te buscaba, porque necesitaba ver cómo te encontrabas de salud. En dos días más te encomendaré a una misión delicada, sólo podría confiar en ti para realizarla.

- Hai. ¿De qué se trata?

- Es de infiltración, unos ninjas renegados de la aldea de la niebla se colaron hace poco en nuestros territorios. Es un grupo grande, pero pienso que sólo es un señuelo para desviar nuestra atención de la guerra. Hay que averiguar que traman y eliminarlos.

- No suena tan difícil.

- Es un grupo de veinte ninjas renegados. Pienso enviarte a ti, a Tenzou y a un ANBU que ha sido hace muy poco nombrado.

- Asique… ahí está la dificultad, ¿un novato?

- Hai. Ya que veo que se te da muy fácil enseñar a otros, creo que será una excelente instancia para que enseñes a un novato de ANBU – El viejo lo había atrapado de llenito en su trampa. No por nada era Hokage. - _Qué astuto. -_

- Supongo que… no puedo negarme. ¿Y qué tiene de especial ese novato para ser enviado en esta misión?

- Tenemos información de que estos ninjas renegados usan armas con venenos peligrosos. El novato es ninja médico, muy capacitado, experto en extracción de venenos.

- Entonces será inútil que vaya. Tenzou es muy hábil con su Mokuton, y yo no dejare que me atrapen con algo tan simple como armas con veneno.

- Es por precaución, sé que Uds son talentosos. Es por eso que quiero que alguien nuevo aprenda de sus capacidades.

Kakashi que no veía como hacer cambiar de idea al Tercero, sólo suspiro.

- Como Ud. ordene, Hokage-sama.

Kakashi volvió a olisquear el aire. Le llegó un ligero aroma a canela, pero era demasiado diminuto aún como para determinar una ubicación exacta. Rin estaba cerca pero aún no había un rastro claro.

El Hokage lo observó divertido – Vaya, vaya… le has enseñado bien. Puedo sentirla pero no puedo determinar dónde esta con exactitud - Sarutobi se rio del joven – Los dejare con su entrenamiento, no hagas esfuerzos en estos días, para que estés en óptimas condiciones.

- No se preocupe, Hokage-sama – el peliplateado habló respetuoso, mientras miraba como se alejaba el anciano.

Se volteó cuando la imagen del Hokage se hizo muy diminuta. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, desde que la castaña se había ocultado en el bosque. Agudizó todos sus sentidos para encontrar a Rin, cerró los ojos y toco el pasto con un dedo, imitando a su compañera. Sintió unas ligeras vibraciones a las tres en punto, su nariz le indicaba que el aroma era lo suficientemente cercano como para estar a una distancia de veinte o treinta metros desde su posición. – _Bingo – _Kakashi se levantó, y caminó tranquilamente en la dirección, adentrándose al bosque.

- Rin. Estás detrás del álamo – Señalo el gran árbol que se erigía frente a él.

- Huh – La ninja salió de su escondite con una mirada triste. – Parece que… no estuve bien, ¿verdad?

Kakashi la miró pensativo, mientras se dirigía hacia a ella – Hmm, ¿quieres que sea sincero?

Rin se preocupó. - _¿Tan mal había estado?, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo._ – Sí - Rin miró el piso – Debo mejorar. – apretó los puños.

En un segundo, el peliplateado estaba a su lado, y para su sorpresa, Kakashi la había abrazado.

- _Lo has hecho muy bien, en tu primer intento._ – Le susurró al oído, se alejó para mirarla a los ojos marrones, el ninja le sonrío – Antes, te podía detectar con seguridad a unos cincuenta metros. Ahora solo te pude detectar a los treinta metros. Eso es un gran avance, y sólo con teoría.

A Rin le dio un vuelco el corazón, se llevo las manos al pecho, se sentía calentito. Le sonrío de vuelta al peliplateado. Estaba feliz de que Kakashi la elogiará.

- Sólo te demoraste más de lo que esperaba. Aunque tal vez, ¿era para tomarme más por sorpresa?

Rin negó levemente – Sentí una segunda presencia cuando estaba por acercarme, asique me alejé por si las dudas.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Quién era?

- El tercer Hokage.

Rin alzó ambas cejas en sorpresa - ¿Qué te dijo?

- Sólo vino a ver que estuviera bien. No quiere que entrene hasta que me recupere.

- Hum… ¿sólo eso?

- Vino a encargarme una misión. Con Tenzou.

- Oh, entiendo. - Rin frunció el seño - ¿Se dio cuenta que estaba aquí?

- No, pero sabía que estabas por ahí – Kakashi le miró divertido al ver su cara de preocupación

- ¿Sospechó algo?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros – Bueno, ya basta de tanta pregunta, seguiremos con el ejercicio. – El peliplateado le dio la espalda, mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la salida del bosque a sentarse en el mismo lugar que antes.

Rin le miro alejarse. Seguramente le había dicho algo creíble al tercer Hokage para estar tan tranquilo. -_ ¿Le habrá mentido? -_ La ninja también se encogió de hombros y se dirigió de vuelta a esconderse.

Siguieron con el ejercicio, hasta que Rin logró pasar completamente desapercibida a los veinte metros. Ya estaba atardeciendo, una brisa ligera agitaba la rama de los árboles.

- Excelente trabajo. Creo que si sigues mi consejo acerca del aroma, pasaras aún más desapercibida. Otro consejo, debes ocupar lugares menos evidentes. Por ejemplo, en vez de esconderte detrás del árbol o con los pies en el piso, podrías estar en una rama o incluso debajo del suelo.

- ¿Bajo tierra?

- Hai. Puedes ocupar Doton, ¿no?

- Sí, pero nunca había pensado en ocuparlo de esa manera.

Kakashi le sonrío – Hay muchas maneras. Incluso, podrías crear tu propia técnica de ocultamiento

- ¡Hai! – Rin le sonrío emocionada. Tener su propia técnica la motivaba a seguir mejorando.

- Es suficiente por hoy… alumna.

Rin se inclinó juntando sus manos en señal de respeto.

- Arigatou por tus enseñanzas, Kakashi-_sensei. _– La ninja levanto un poco el rostro, y le guiño.

Kakashi la miró divertido. De repente, por un segundo, desapareció frente a ella. Rin miró el espacio vacío, sorprendida.

Miro a todas partes buscando su figura. Le sorprendía lo rápido que podía llegar a ser.

De pronto, se sintió en el aire. El ninja había usado su velocidad para tomarla en brazos y ocultarla entre los árboles. Se enderezó como pudo para mirarlo a la cara y vio como él se bajaba la máscara lentamente. Al ver su rostro, Rin contuvo el aliento.

El peliplateado la besó suavemente en los labios, y la abrazo por la espalda. Ella profundizo el beso, siguiendo su ritmo calmado. El ninja pudo sentir como su lengua pequeña le pedía acceso entre besos. Él acepto gustoso, recibiéndola con su propia lengua intercambiando sensaciones. Rin se sentía derretir bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Cuando la respiración de ambos comenzó a hacerse difícil, Kakashi la soltó y apoyo su frente contra la de la castaña. Ambos protectores de Konoha chocaron suavemente haciendo un leve sonido metálico.

El peliplateado la miraba con intensidad – Tengo… _hambre._

Rin le miró con gesto tierno – Vamos a mi casa, te cocinaré algo. – Se ofreció, tomándole la mano.

Kakashi le sonrío de manera inocente – Me refería… _a otra_ _cosa._

La ninja pensó un momento antes de entender exactamente a lo que se refería. Se sonrojó al acto.

- Pero, me conformo con comida… _por ahora_. – Dijo guiñándole con el ojo derecho. – Será mejor que tú vayas primero a casa. Luego iré yo.

- Hai.

- Nos vemos – Kakashi le besó la punta de la nariz, antes de subirse la máscara nuevamente, y desapareció de su vista dejando un rastro de humo.

Rin no pudo evitar que le temblaran las piernas. Se sentó un momento en el suelo para regularizar su respiración. Miró al cielo y observó cómo se mecían ligeramente las ramas y las hojas de los árboles.

- Han sido… _sólo_ dos días con él… - Se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo sus propios latidos. – _Y ya estoy totalmente pérdida en el sendero de la vida_.

* * *

No muy lejos de la zona de entrenamiento:

- Kukuku... - Una extraña figura blanca levemente emergió de la tierra - Asique él es el estúpido de Kakashi, ¿uh?

- Umh, aunque a mí no me pareció tan estúpido - Dijo otra criatura blanca con la cara enroscada, que emergió de la tieera. - ¿Dijo algo de ser ANBU? No creo que Konoha nombre estúpidos como ANBU.

- Kukuku, tendremos que observar más de cerca... - El blanco con la cabeza partida miro en dirección a la mujer de cabello castaño - Supongo que ella es la campanilla-

- Uuuh, la verdad esperaba una campanilla andante... - Comentó rascándose la barbilla - ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

- Tendremos que seguir observando hasta que llegue la oportunidad.

* * *

**Nota: **Uh-uh- Lo siento mucho por la demora =_= Antes subía capítulos más seguido, pero ahora con la universidad no tengo tiempo de nada... ya saben, trabajos, estudio, pruebas- no tengo vida TwT

Subiré siempre que pueda T_T espero me tengan paciencia.

**_Sayo- _**


End file.
